Seventeen Forever
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: Spencer has a crush on Kyla's older rock star sister Ashley Davies. Rated T for now. ON HIATUS!
1. Introduction

**A/N: Ok I know I suck with updating. I'm going to post on "About a girl" soon, but I've had this idea swimming in my head for a while now and I decided to post it, because that's what I'm thinking on. So there is an age difference between Spence and Ash, but I** **don't want to insult or offend anyone. So I hope you all enjoy this. Please leave reviews and Enjoy!!**

We've been in LA for a week and I'm still completely lost. I'd be even more lost if it wasn't for my only friend thus far, Kyla Davies. I almost knocked her over in the hallway on my way to class on my first day. Turns out we have a lot of the same classes. My second day our science teacher assigned us a project. Thankfully Kyla volunteered to be my partner. I'm heading over to her house today to work on our project.

My name is Spencer Carlin and my family and I just moved to California from Ohio. My mom, Paula, got this great job at this hospital and my dad, Arthur followed. They dragged my brothers, Glen, Clay, and I with them. Glen somehow managed to instantly fit in with the schools population of jocks, Clay is busy trying to outsmart every brain in the school. And me, I'm just trying to make it through one day at a time.

I'm trying to follow the directions Kyla gave me to find her house. I can't be going in the right direction, these houses keep getting bigger and bigger. I finally arrive at the address that given to me. I step out of the car and I'm in awe.

"You have got to be shitting me", I say out loud to myself. I walk up to the door and ring the door bell. After a few second I hear footsteps and then I hear Kyla's voice. She pulls the door open and I'm greeted with a smile, before she's pulling me through the door.

"Sorry it took so long", she says leading me through the house.

"It's okay.", I respond, "this house is beautiful, and ridiculously huge. I thought I was going the wrong way."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that at first.", she says laughing. "So I want you to meet my sister"

"Okay, that's cool.", I say back nervously. She drags me into what I assume is the living room. When we step in I see a girl with brown hair watching t.v. with her back to us.

"Ash, this is my friend Spencer, Spencer this is my sister Ashley", Kyla says as the girl turns around. Oh my god!, it's Ashley Davies. She is like my favorite singer EVER.

"Hey, nice to meet you", Ashley says holding her hand out to me with a big smile on her face. I'm just frozen staring at her, before Kyla nudges me.

"H-hey", I nervously stutter our, before taking her hand. I jump slightly when I feel a small tingle go through me.

"Ashley Davies, is your sister", I say turning to face Kyla.

"Yeah, and Raife Davies is my father", she says laughing.

Okay, Ash, I think Spence is officially star struck", Kyla says.

"Yeah, I think so. It was nice to meet you Spence", Ashley says smiling again.

"You too", I manage to choke out. OMG, she called me Spence. I think I want to get my name officially changed to that. Okay, so if I'm totally honest with everyone I have a major crush on Ashley Davies, but I mean who wouldn't she's unbelieveabley beautiful, but she's also 21. Kyla pulls me up the stairs to get started on our project. Oh this should be loads of fun, me, Kyla, and Ashley Davies under one roof.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all you readers in readerland, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I was so overwhelmed with the response. I didn't really think that many people would read it. So thank you. Now this chapter is kinda slow, but I felt it was necessary to build and see the relationship between Spencer and Ashley. So bare with me it will pick up again. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. As always please review and I hope you enjoy!!**

Kyla and I have been up in her room for about four hours researching and brainstorming ideas for our project. Kyla shuts her laptop and turns to me.

"You hungry? I can order some pizza and you can stay and eat if you want", she says standing up.

"Um, I don't know. I don't want to impose", I say back nervously.

"Oh, you wouldn't be. Come on.", she says pulling me off the bed and out the door. As we're heading down the stairs she calls a pizza place and orders two large pepperoni pizzas.

"Why so much pizza", I ask.

"You haven't seen Ash eat", she says laughing. I feel a little flutter in the pit of my stomach at the mention of Ashley. That means Ashley is going to be eating with us. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat with her in the same room as me. I mean what if I choke on something or I get pizza sauce on myself.

When we get down stairs Kyla leads me to the kitchen where we see Ashley looking through the fridge. Wow she looks really good with those tight jeans and too small band tee. What am I saying? You can't even see her face. Shut up brain.

"Hey Ash, what cha doing?", Kyla yells making Ashley jump.

"Damn it, Kyla. You scared the crap out of me", Ashley says clutching her chest.

"I know, that was the point", Kyla says laughing. I just watch quietly from the kitchen door. I think they forgot I was there as they have their sisterly moment.

"I'm going to the restroom. You guys talk, I'll be right back", Kyla says excusing herself leaving me alone with Ashley. I look up slowly to see Ashley smiling at me.

"Hey, come sit down", She says gesturing to the island in the center of the huge kitchen. I nod nervously and walk over and sit across from where Ashley has sat herself. We sit in silence for a few seconds before Ashley breaks the silence.

"So Spencer tell me about yourself", she says.

"Um I-I I'm from Ohio. My family and I just moved up here. I loved your last album by the way", I say looking down at my hands which have become really interesting.

"Thank you, it was one of my favorites to write", she said blushing also looking down before looking back at me.

"So do you write all of your music", I ask now fully looking at her.

"Um most of the time. My label doesn't really want me to write a whole lot of the songs for the new album", she replies looking down.

"Why not", I ask curious now.

"Um, they think that my style of writing isn't keeping up with the times. They have brought in some writers", she says with a shrug.

"That's crazy. Your writing is amazing. You don't need anyone writing for you", I tell her honestly, placing my hand on top of hers that is on the island. She looks me in the eyes and then glances down to our hands. I remove my hand and look down trying to hide the blush on my face. I feel my palm tingle from where it touched her.

"Thank you that means a lot", Ashley tells me.

"No problem. Is that why your latest single sounded so different" I ask.

"Yeah, one of the new writers.", Ashley says shrugging. I just nod looking down.

"Did you guys miss me", Kyla says coming back into the kitchen causing us both to look up. I could've sworn I saw a look of disappointment cross Ashley's face for a second.

"No, not really", Ashley says earning a little push from Kyla. Kyla takes the seat next to me.

"So what'd I miss", she asks looking between us.

"Nothing, just talking", Ashley says before the door bell rings. Kyla gets up to go answer it.

"You have really beautiful eyes, Spence", Ashley says randomly causing me blush deeply.

"Thank you", I reply as Kyla comes back into the room with two pizzas.

"Sweet food", Ashley says rubbing her hands together preparing to dig into the pizza. Kyla places one box in front Ashley and the other in front of us. Ashley immediately starts eating. Kyla and I each eat two slices and Ashley is already half way through her box. I guess Kyla wasn't joking about how much she can eat. She looks so cute with a little bit of sauce on her face.

When Ashley finally finishes eating there is two slices of pizza left in the box. How the hell does she eat that much and stay that fit. Stop it Spencer. What it's just an observation. Shut up.

"So I should be heading home", I say standing.

"Ok, you wanna come over tomorrow and do some more work. I bet Ash will entertain you again with her eating skills", Kyla says laughing and earning a glare from Ashley.

"Yeah, sure I can do that", I say laughing.

"It was nice to meet you Spencer. I look forward to getting to know you", Ashley says looking me directly in the eyes and I get a small flutter in my stomach. I smile and blush slightly.

Kyla walks me to the door. I wonder if she know I have a huge crush on her sister. I wasn't expecting Ashley to be as nice as she is. I mean you hear how celebrities are assholes to their fans when not in the public eye. Ashley was nothing like that. God I feel like a little school girl. Something has got to give, I mean I'm a blushing mess around her. Ok from now on I'm gonna be cool calm and collective Spencer around her. Keep telling yourself that. Shut up brain. Great I think I'm going crazy now. I have got to figure this out. All I know is that I can't wait to see Ashley again.


	3. Chapter2:One mistake from being together

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers. I'm very happy that so many of you are taking to this story. In case some of you haven't figured it out I kinda got the idea from the song "seventeen forever" by metro station. So more Spashley interaction this chapter. Yay!! Spencer arguing with herself is in italics and Ashley and Spencers text messages are italics with .Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always please comment and review. **

Another lovely day at King High. Isn't that just wonderful? Nothing against the school personally, it's these fake people hear. I'm glad I met Kyla, she is like the realest among them. _You sure that's the only reason you're happy you met her?_ Yes, I'm sure. _Keep telling your self that._ You are myself and I'm sure. I think.

"Hey, Spence", Kyla says catching me as I'm walking into our science class.

"Hey, Ky, what's up", I say heading towards our lab table.

"Not much, but about today, I need to stay after school for a drama meeting, so we won't be able to work on our project tonight", she says taking her seat next to me.

"Oh, okay. That's fine.", I say looking down. There goes me seeing Ashley today.

"You sure that's okay. I can maybe try to get out early", she asks.

"No, it's okay really", I say with a tone of finality. The rest of the class goes by uneventfully. I'm sitting at lunch with Kyla and her group of her friends when I get a text message from a number I don't recognize.

_hey there pretty blue eyes_

_um who is this _I reply, blushing slightly from the unknown person's comment

_ash_ my stomach does a flip and I instantly begin to smile.

_oh hey. Um how did you get my number_ is that really all you could ask.

_um I got it out of kyla's phone. I hope you don't mind_

_no its fine I was just wondering. So what's up_

_um nothing I was just wondering if maybe um after your study session with Kyla um you maybe could um hang out with me _holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. I can't believe she wants to hang out with me. Wait what does that mean? _That she wants to hang out with you. Duh. _But for what? What if this is some kind of joke? _Maybe she just wants to get to know you._

_I mean I understand if you don't want to _Ashley sends a few minuets later. Crap I haven't texted her back. _Tell her yes you idiot._ Shut up.

_I would love to and just and fyi me and kyla wont be studying tonight. She has drama stuff _I tell her.

_oh okay, that's cool. Um maybe you can come over after school and we can go grab a bite to eat._

_yeah that would be nice_

_ok well ill see you in a couple of hours_

Oh my gosh, I'm gonna spend the afternoon with Ashley Davies. The rest of this day needs to hurry up.

************************************************************************

I pull up to the Davies mansion at 3:30. I nervously walk up to the door and ring the doorbell and less than 30 seconds later Ashley is standing in font of me looking hot. She's wearing tight stonewashed jeans and a stylishly cut up purple venom t-shirt. Her hair is in messy curls.

"Hey, you ready", she says stepping out the door.

"Yeah", I say smiling and looking down.

"Do you mind if I drive", she asks me.

"No, that's fine. I don't know where we're going anyway", I tell her.

"Very true", she chuckles and leads me over to her car. She walks around to the passenger side and opens the door for me.

"Thank you", I say once I'm in and she closes the door. She gets in the car and we're off.

"So where are you taking us", I ask looking out the window at the scenery.

"This little café downtown.", she says looking over at me. We drive in a comfortable silence until we reach the café. Before I can get out of the car Ashley is at my side opening the door for me again. I give her a smile and we walk into the café. We find a table near the back of the café and she pulls my chair out for me to take a seat. She is really sweet. Once I'm seated Ashley takes a seat across from me and we wait for a server.

"I hope this is okay", Ashley says to me smiling nervously.

"Yeah, this is fine. I love the vibe in coffee houses", I tell her. She gives me a nose crinkling smile and fidgets nervously.

"So are you and Kyla in the same grade", she asks me.

"Yeah, senior year. What a blast", I say back.

"So you're like 17?", she asks.

"Yes, I actually just turned 17 about a week and a half ago", I tell her all of a sudden feeling really young.

"Well you're older than her. She won't be 17 until next month.", she tells me.

"I didn't know that.", I tell her truthfully.

"Yeah. Um forgive me if you think I'm prying but did you leave a guy back in Ohio?", she asks nervously.

"No, actually, um I'm a lesbian", I tell her blushing and looking down.

"Oh, how about a girl", she says without missing a beat.

"No, I wasn't exactly out back home" I reply.

"Oh, that must suck. I remember how hard it was before I came out. It was hard after I came out too now that I think about it", she says.

"Wait you're gay? I thought that was just a rumor some writer came up with", I ask her.

"No rumor. I'm into females", she says smiling.

"Oh, so is it true that you're also dating someone? Some magazine said something about it", I ask very curious now.

"No, that one isn't true. Not everything they write about me is true", she says shrugging. I start to blush as our server finally reaches our table. We both order an iced latte and a scone.

"So Ashley, how long are you in town", I ask her.

"Um for a while actually. I have to finish recording and promotion for this new album" she says easily.

"Cool maybe we will be able to hang out some more", I tell her.

"Yeah, I would definitely like to see more of you", Ashley tells me looking me in the eyes with a smile playing at her lips. I feel my face heat up and drop my head in hopes that she doesn't see it. Our server brings our drinks and pastries. I take the opportunity to take a sip. We continue to chat and when we're ready to leave Ashley insist on paying the bill. After much debate I allow her to pay telling her next time I would pick up the tab.

As we riding back to the mansion my hand brushes hers while it's on the gearshift. I blush and pull my hand back smiling. We ride in a comfortable silence and once we're in the driveway Ashley once again opens my door for me. She walks me to my car.

"So I had a good time" she tells me fidgeting with her fingers.

"So did I ", I say nervously looking down at our shoes.

"So um maybe I can call you sometime", she asks quietly.

"Yeah, I would like that", I tell her looking up to meet her eyes.

"So….um I guess this is goodnight", she says still looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah", I say unable to pull my eyes away from hers. I see her slowly leaning in her eyes jumping from my lips back to my eyes. I feel myself start to move forward also. Before I know it her lips connect with mine in a gentle and chaste kiss. All too soon she pulls back. I slowly open my eyes to see her with a small smile on her lips.

"So I'll call you later", she says opening the door for me.

"Okay", I say still mesmerized by the lingering feel of her lips.

"Goodnight, Spence", she says helping me in my car.

"Night Ash", I tell her starting up the car. I watch her walk up the drive to her front door before she looks back at me and smiles. I return the gesture and begin to pull off. I cannot believe I was just kissed by Ashley. Her lips were so soft and tasted of cherry lipgloss. It was an amazing feeling. Hopefully she will be calling sooner rather than later.

**A/N: Okay guys there you go, chapter 2. this was getting kinda long and I had to cut it down. This alone is almost 5 pages in word. So anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading….**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the super long delay in posting this chapter. I really need to focus the last couple of weeks of school. So now that it's out I should have a lot of extra time to post now. Hopefully I still have some readers. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. Spencer arguing with herself is in italics. so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And as always please comment. Thanks for reading!!!!**

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I grab it and answer it without really looking at who's calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence", comes the cheery voice.

"Oh, hey Ash", I say instantly perking up at the sound of her voice.

"Did I wake you", she asks suddenly sounding worried.

"Yeah, but it's okay", I tell her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you.."

"Ashley, seriously it's okay", I say cutting her off.

"Okay. Um I was just calling to see if maybe you would um maybe um possibly um like to maybe hang out with me today", she's says rambling. She sounds so cute.

"Yeah, I would love that", I tell her with a big smile on my face.

"Okay, um then I can pick you up at like 12:30", she says.

"Yeah that works for me", I tell her. I give her my address before we hang up.

I take a glance at my cell phone and see it's 10:00. Crap that only leaves me 2 and a half hours to get ready. I don't even know what she plans for us to do. _Maybe if you calm down a bit you can figure it out. _But what if she doesn't like what I'm wearing or what if it isn't right for what we're gonna do. _She likes you so I'm willing to bet she won't mind what you wear. _Yeah you're right. _Of course I am. I'm you. _Oh god I'm losing it.

I've been searching through my closet in just a towel for an hour now. I can't find anything to wear. This is crazy, it's just Ashley right. I mean it's not like this is a date or anything. Wait or is it. Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Okay calm down Spencer. If it's a date cool if it's not that's fine too. Just put some clothes on she will be here soon. _Okay that's a good idea.

After I finished my conversation with myself, I decided to put on a light blue bikini under a pair of short shorts and a white and black tank top. I throw my hair in a messy bun and grab a pair of flip flops just as the doorbell rings. I rush down the stairs with the flip flops in hand, I open the door to see Ashley in a tight skirt and an even tighter band tee. She looks so hot. I look up to see Ashley looking me up and down. I blush a little feeling a little self conscious.

"Sorry it took so long no one is home", I say causing her to look at my face.

"It's no problem", she says smiling. "So um you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me grab my keys", I tell her. I run to the kitchen and grab my keys and put my flip flops on the way and make my way back to where Ashley is waiting. We walk to the car and she once again opens the door for me.

"So where are we going", I ask her once she's in the car and we start to pull away from the driveway.

"To the beach", she says looking over to me quickly smiling.

"Oh cool. But won't that be a little difficult to relax, I mean people are bound to recognize you", I ask.

"Yeah that's why I rented a secluded part for when I come home and want to get away from the fame", she says.

We drive the rest of the way to the beach in silence. I love how content I feel just sitting in silence with her. I look over at her and realize just how beautiful she really is. Perfect tan, amazing brown hair, those gorgeous brown orbs, she's just…..perfect. I'm still looking at her when we pull up to the beach. Ashley is at my side in an instant opening my door for me. She holds out her hand to help me out of the car and takes my hand and leads me down the beach to a spot that already has towels laid out.

"Um if you need a swim suit I have some extras in the beach house", she tells me pointing to a house a little ways away from where we're standing.

"It's okay, I decided to wear one underneath my clothes ", I tell her.

"Okay cool. You look great by the way", she says smiling really big.

"Thanks, you do too", I tell her blushing like crazy.

"Thank you. Do you wanna go for a swim", she asks me nervously.

"Yeah that would be fun", I say starting to pull off my shorts. I notice Ashley watching me do so. Once they are off I look back up at her to see her starting to remove her skirt.

"Last one in is a rotten egg", I say removing my shirt as I take off towards the water.

"No fair Carlin", she yells after me. Once I'm in the water she comes up behind me and tackles me. I let out a loud yelp. Once I recover from the initial shock I dunk her under the water and try to swim off, but she catches my ankle and pulls me under the water. We continue to play in the water like a couple of kids for about an hour before we decide to get out. We go lay out on the towels to dry.

"Ashley do you have any suntan lotion in there", I ask looking over to her.

"Yeah, I'll be right back", she tells me getting up and jogging over to the house. I lay back out in the sun. A couple of minutes later I hear footsteps approaching and I see Ashley coming back with a bottle of lotion. She motions for me to sit up so she can apply the lotion. Once she has finished the top parts of my body she tells me to roll over so she can get to my back and legs. Once she has sufficiently applied the lotion to my body I return the favor.

"So Ashley how often do you come out to this place? It's very relaxing and comfortable", I say looking over at her from my place on my towel.

"Um it really depends on how stressed I am", she tells me with her eyes closed and the sun beating down on her. I don't say anything else, I just close my eyes and turn over and enjoy the silence between us.

******************************************************************************

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Ashley is waking me up.

"Hey sleepyhead , you hungry", she asks rubbing my back.

"Yeah a little", I say sitting up. I then notice the picnic blanket a couple of feet from where I'm laying and smile.

"Go inside and change, there are some clothes in the bathroom, it's the first door on the left", she tells me and I notice she has on a pair of jeans and another band tee. I nod and get up and go in the house and find a similar outfit for myself. Once I'm in the clothes I go back outside and find Ashley waiting for me on the blanket. Once she notices my presence she help me sit down on the blanket.

"This is so sweet Ashley. It's perfect", I tell her honestly.

"Thanks, I just wanted today to be special for you", she tells me blushing slightly. She's so damn cute.

"Well it was, I had a lot of fun", I reply. We stop talking long enough to eat the sandwiches Ashley made for us. By time we are done eating the sun is beginning to set. I look over to Ashley and see her leaning back looking at the horizon. She looks over to me and pats the space between her legs. I look down nervously before I move to go sit between her thighs. Once I'm settled she wraps her arms around my waist and I lean back into her chest. She then rests her head on my shoulder and lets out a content sigh.

"Spencer, I um I really like you, and I know this might be a little soon, and you're free to say no and I'll totally understand, but would you consider maybe um being my….girlfriend", Ashley says to me with nervousness dripping off of her voice.

I'm quiet for a moment before I say, "yes".

"Yes you'll consider it?", she asks.

I chuckle lightly before saying, "No, I won't consider it, but I would like to be your girlfriend".

She doesn't say anything back, she just presses a light kiss to my temple and tightens her grip on me. We sit in silence and watch the sun set on the horizon.

"Spence, we should get going it's getting chilly", Ashley says once the sun has completely set.

"Ok", I reply. I stand up and then turn to help Ashley up, then she starts collecting the blankets and towels. Once she has them gathered up she turns to me and takes my hand and we walk back to her car. She stops and helps me in before she goes and put the things in the trunk. She then comes and takes her place behind the wheel of the car. Once it's in gear she takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. We make the drive home in silence. It's so peaceful.

We arrive to my house about 45 minutes later. She once again comes to my side and opens the door for me and helps me out. She's so sweet and thoughtful. She walks me to my front door.

"Today was fun", she says playing with my fingers.

"Yeah it was, I had a great time Ash", I say smiling.

"Yeah me too. Um maybe we can hang out again tomorrow", she says looking nervous.

"I would like that", I tell her. She gives me a bright smile before she slowly starts to lean in. I close the distance and bring our lips together in another chaste kiss, only difference is this one lasted a little longer than the one last night. She once again pulls away and I'm met with her soft eyes gazing at me.

"Well I'll talk to you later", she says.

"Ok", I say and give her one more peck.

"Bye Spence", she says with a small smile.

"Bye Ash", I respond before walking into the house. I watch as she goes back to her car and pulls out. Once inside I close the door and lean against it.

"Hey Spence, where have you been", my father says coming out of the kitchen

"Oh, hey dad, I was at the beach with a friend", I tell him. He walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Okay well next time just leave me a note", he says smiling. I tell him I will and head up the stairs to take a shower and get the salt water off of my skin.

A few hours later when I'm getting ready to go to bed my cell rings and I see Ashley's name flash across the screen.

"Hey", I say smiling.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and hear you voice before I went to sleep", she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Aww that's sweet Ash", I tell her blushing.

"Yeah, well I have to get up early tomorrow and go to the studio for a little while, so I'll call you tomorrow", she says sounding super cute.

"Okay, well sleep well", I say.

"You too Spence", she replies.

"Goodnight Ash", I tell her.

"Goodnight baby", she says before hanging up. I close my eyes and smile. She just called me baby. I get into my bed and images of Ashley swarm my head and I drift off to sleep thinking of my beautiful girlfriend.

******************************************************************************

**A/N:OK, there you guys go. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it's so long but as you can see a good bit happened in it. So I was wondering if you all would maybe like to see a chapter done in Ashley's p.o.v. If so let me know. But any who thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all of you lovely people. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story and commenting. I love reading what you all think. I decided to write an Ashley chapter and I'm pretty sure I know which one it's going to be, but that's not for a few more post. Oh and Spencer talking to herself is in italics. Any who as always I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!! Enjoy!!**

I wake up to the sun shining brightly in my face. I lay in bed for a while thinking if yesterday really happened. Am I really Ashley's girlfriend? _Yes you are._ Really? _Yes really._ Wow that's amazing. I grab my cell of the charger and look at it. I have one new text from Ashley.

good morning baby. I didn't want to wake you up by calling. Um I'll be at the studio for a few hours and I'll call you when I get out. I should be ready to pick you up around 1. So I talk to you in a few. Muah!

I just laid in bed with a goofy smile on my face for a few minutes. I finally decided to get up and go take a shower and eat breakfast. Cereal and milk!! Once I finished my cereal I head back upstairs to get dressed for the day. I get back in my room just in time to hear it ringing. I quickly grab it and answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Spencer, it's Kyla".

"Oh, hey, what's up".

"Nothing much. Hey what happened to you yesterday"?, she asks.

"Oh, I was hanging out with a friend", I tell her. Wait did Ashley tell her that we are dating? What if she didn't? Does she want Kyla to know? _That's a good question, I don't know. _Well neither do I. _Well maybe you should just wait until you talk to Ashley and see what she says. _Ok that's a good idea I'll just wait until I talk to Ash.

"Spencer, hello", Kyla says interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry I spaced", I tell her. She lightly chuckles. Wow that kind of reminds me of Ash. I miss her.

"It's okay, but I said can you come over today to work on the project?", she asks me. Oh shoot.

"Um, what time", I ask her.

"Whatever time is good for you", she tells me.

"Um, how about 4", I ask her, figuring that would give me and Ashley some time to hang out.

"Yeah, cool that works for me. I'll see you then", she says and I can hear the smile on her voice.

"Ok, see you in a few", I tell her. I hang up and resume getting dressed.

"Spencer!!!!", my father calls up the stair.

"Yes", I yell back.

"Company", he says and I know it's Ashley. I rush down the stairs after taking a final look in the mirror. When I reach the bottom I'm met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring at me.

"Hey", she says smiling at me.

"Hey", I say back blushing. I really have to work on that. I look over to see my dad watching us interact.

"Dad, this is my friend, Ashley. She's my lab partner, Kyla's, sister", I tell him.

"Hello, Ashley. It's nice to meet you", he says smiling and extending a hand

"Hi, Mr. Carlin, it's nice to meet you too", Ashley says returning the smile.

"Okay, well me and Ash are gonna get going. I'll see you later tonight", I say.

"Okay, have fun sweetie", he says turning to head into the kitchen. I swear he has a bed or something in there, he's always in there.

Ashley turns and holds the door open for me. We head out to her car where she opens the passenger door for. I think I like her being a little gentlewoman. She hurries around to her side of the car. Once she's in she turns to me and gives me a bright smile. She leans in and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I've been dying to do that all day", she tells me looking me in the eyes.

"Me too", I tell her diverting my eyes.

"You're so cute", she says chuckling.

Wanting to take the attention off of me I ask, "So, where are we going"?

"I thought we could go catch a movie and then maybe go for a walk or something", she says pulling out of the driveway.

"Um, it might just have to be the movie today", she looks over at me with a questioning look on her face so I continue, "Kyla called and asked me to go over to your place and do some more work on our project."

"Oh, okay, that's cool", she says sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you", I tell her sincerely.

"Okay", she says brightly. We fall into a silence and I start to wonder if I should ask her about telling Kyla that we're dating. After a few moments of debating I decide to ask.

"Ash, do you plan on telling Kyla about us", I ask her nervously.

After a moment of silence she says, "Yeah, I mean she's my sister, she should know. I'm just kind of worried about how she would react to me dating her friend"

"Yeah", I say taking in what she just said. I never thought about what Kyla might think. _She's Ashley sister, I'm sure she just wants her to be happy. _Yeah you're probably right.

"Spencer", Ashley says loudly interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry", I say looking over at her.

"Where'd you go", she asks.

"I was just thinking. What were you saying", I ask giving her my full attention.

"I was just saying how I will take you home after the movie so you can get your car. I don't want us to pull up together. She'll suspect something and I want to tell her before she gets upset that I didn't tell her", she tells me. I just nod my approval. We are silent for the rest of the ride.

Once we arrive at the movie theatre Ashley once again insists on paying for everything and we end up going to see some romantic comedy. Once we're in the theatre we find seats in the back row. Ashley wore her sun glasses and a trucker hat into the theatre so people wouldn't recognize her. We settle into the middle of the row and sit back and enjoy the movie. Ashley held my hand and gave me little kisses throughout the movie. She's so sweet and cutesy.

After the movie Ashley takes me back home. She walks me to the front door and we stand there for a few moments.

"I kind of don't want to let you go", Ashley tells me fiddling with my fingers.

"Aww. Ashley you'll see me again in a few minutes", I tell her stroking her cheek.

"I know, but it seems like it's going to be a long time", she whines.

"Wow, the great Ashley Davies whines", I say teasing her playfully.

"No, I don't", she says with a small blush creeping onto her tanned cheeks.

"Ok, but Ash, you know the sooner you let me go the sooner I can be at your house", I tell her.

"I know", she tells me looking down at our feet. She leans into me and gives me a lingering kiss. "I'll see you soon", she says pulling away and backing down the walkway.

I smile and wave watching her get into her car and drive away. I run back into the house yelling to my father where I'm going. I grab my keys and I'm right back out the door.

******************************************************************************

I pull up to the Davies' Mansion about 10 minutes later. I walk up to the door feeling more nervous than the first time I was here. After a few moments Ashley appears at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful", she says pulling me into a playful kiss.

"Hey. Have you told her yet", I ask.

"No, not yet, I'm going to wait until later", she says pulling me into the oversized house.

"Okay that works", I say.

"Spencer!!", Kyla yells barreling down the stairs, with the trademark Davies grin in place.

"Hey, it's good to see you too", I tell my overly excited friend.

"Okay, so we have a lot to do so let's get started. I'll order pizza again later tonight that way we can hopefully get a good bit done", she tells me talking a mile a minute. I just nod.

"Ashley, you wanna join us for pizza later", Kyla asks remembering her sister's presence.

"Yeah, that will be cool", she says pulling her gaze away from me. I hope Kyla didn't notice that.

"Okay, well we'll be down in a few hours", she says starting to pull me up the stairs.

I take a final look at Ashley as we climb the steps. She blows me a kiss before turning to head to the living room. This is going to be a long project.

**A/N:Okay, guys, there is chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. A bit of drama is on its way so get prepared. As always thank you all a bunch for reading and please let me know what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everyone, I'd once again like to thank all of you who commented and reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in this post. I started a new thing and my laptop cord burned so yeah. But good news I got a new one so I can get back to my writing. Also I'm out of work for a while because I dislocated and fractured my knee so I have a lot more time on my hands. So anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please continue to let me know what you think. Enjoy!!**

I'm so bored Spencer and Kyla have been upstairs for what feels like hours when it's only been like one. Gosh I miss her so much. Is it weird that I'm already so attached to her? God I miss her smile, her voice, the way she blushes all the time. I just plain miss her. Spencer makes me feel something that I've never felt before. I get so nervous around her and I turn into the big pile of mush. I mean I blushed, even if it was small, I still blushed. I never blush. Dammit, what's taking so long? This is crazy I'm Ashley fricken Davies I don't get like this over a girl.

I start pacing the floor. And how am I gonna tell Kyla? I mean she shouldn't get upset right, I mean she is my sister. She won't get upset that her sister is dating her friend. So I'll just tell her when they come down here for pizza. I miss Spencer. Oooooh I know, I'll text her. I pull out my cell and send Spence a text.

**Hey baby, I miss you **It's a few minutes before she responds.

**Hey Ash, I miss you too. This project is so boring, I'd much rather be down there in your arms **Just reading that brings a smile to my face. I'm so glad she can't see me right now, because I know I look like a doof with this goofy smile on my face.

**Me too baby, me too. You two need to hurry up so I can tell Kyla and have my girlfriend with me again. **She responds a bit faster this time.

**I know, but I got to go, Kyla is telling me to focus. Go take a nap or something that way you're not so bored. **How did she know I was bored? I didn't tell her that. For all she knows I could be down here having a blast and just missing her. I decide to not text her back. That nap doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm going to sleep catch you later.

************************************************************************

Shit, why do people always call or text when I'm asleep? They better a have a good damn reason for interrupting my Spencer dream. I grab my cell and see I have a new text, it's from Spencer.

**Hey sweetie, we will be down in few minutes so get ready. **Crap, what time is it? It's 7:00 already. I hear them coming down the stairs.

"Ashley", Kyla yells, "pizza will be here in a few."

"That's nice, but you don't have to yell I'm right here", I tell her, sitting up. Spencer is standing behind her looking at me.

"Oh, sorry, were you sleeping?"

"I was just waking up but, trust me I'm up now."

She gives me a smug look and goes to the kitchen with Spencer right behind her. I swear she gets on my nerves but, I love her. I slowly walk into the kitchen mentally preparing myself to tell her. When I enter I see her talking to Spencer animatedly. I take a seat across from them.

"Kyla, stop talking her ear off", I tell her. She just turns to me and sticks her tongue out at me. "Very mature."

The doorbell rings and Kyla hops up and runs to go get it. Is she always so excited? Once she's gone I grab Spencer's hand.

"You ready", I ask her running my thumb over the top of her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be", she tells me giving me a nervous smile.

Kyla comes bouncing back in carrying two pizzas and I quickly drop Spencer's hand.

"Okay, guys two large pizzas, one pepperoni and one cheese", Kyla says setting them in front of us.

"Um, Kyla, I need to tell you something before we eat", I tell her twiddling my thumbs.

"Um, okay", she says sitting down.

"Well, Kyla, me and Spencer are dating."

**Okay guys don't hate me. I know it's short and then that, but I promise I'll post soon. It's almost 4 in the morning and I'm sleepy. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't originally intend to make this chapter in Ashley's POV but, it worked so I went with it. So what do you think Kyla will say? Let me know what you think. Comments help me post faster. As always thank you all for reading and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys, sorry it took longer than I expected to get this chapter out. Just haven't been up to writing. Well I'm not too happy with this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think and thank you all for reading. Enjoy!!**

"Um, Kyla, I need to tell you something before we eat", I tell her twiddling my thumbs.

"Um, okay", she says sitting down.

"Well, Kyla, me and Spencer are dating."

It feels like a lifetime that she just stares at me like I have two heads. Finally I have to break the silence.

"Ky, say something." She continues to stare at me.

"You're joking right", she says finally, "Are you crazy Ashley? She's 17." I was so hoping she wouldn't bring that up. Spencer and I haven't exactly talked about that part yet.

"I know", I say back lamely. Spencer is just sitting there looking slightly frightened.

"It's illegal Ashley and you don't even know her", Kyla says getting up from her seat.

"Why are you acting like this, I thought you'd be happy for me", I say starting to get upset.

"Happy? Happy that my sister is probably getting played?"

"What the hell do you mean getting played", I say standing up, my anger starting to flare up.

"You're Ashley Davies, any person who know who you are would hop at the chance to be with you. What makes you think she's any different", Kyla says yelling now.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about her like that", I say stepping in front of her.

"Ashley, why are you defending her? You barely know her. Think about what this can do to your career", she says not backing down.

"Kyla, you know good and damn well this isn't about my career. Why is this such a problem for you", I say lowering my voice once I notice her flinch.

"You know what just forget it", she says coldly turning and walking away. I call after her and she just keeps going. She runs up the stairs and a few seconds later I hear her door slam. I just stand there and drop my head. I hear a sniffle and I remember Spencer is still in the room. I turn and see tears streaming down her face. I hurry over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Shh baby, it's okay", I tell her trying to calm her down.

"Ash, I hope you know I would never do that to you", she says turning into me.

"I know I know baby. It's okay. Come on", I say helping her stand and leading her upstairs to my room. When we pass by Kyla's door she drops her head and I hold her closer to me. When we reach my room I sit her on my bed and pull off her shoes and kick off mine and lay her in bed with me. I wrap my arms around her and she cuddles into me relaxing.

"Does my age bother you", she asks me quietly.

"No", I tell her simply and honestly.

"But she does have a point, us being together is illegal", she tells me somberly.

"I know Spence, does it bother you", I ask her hoping it doesn't.

"No, I mean I know it's illegal, but I'm not a little kid and I really like you", she says turning over to face me. I lean in and place a light kiss on her lips.

"Me too baby, after all you won't be seventeen forever", I tell her smiling. She gives me a wide smile and I feel my insides warm. "Um Spencer, do you maybe um want to uh spend the night", I ask her feeling my face heating up slightly. I really have to control that.

"I would love to, let me just call and ask my dad", she says moving to grab her phone from her pocket. I just nod and watch her as she talks to her father. God she's beautiful. She's looking my in the eyes as she talks and I feel my self getting lost in her eyes. They're like the ocean they go on for miles and I don't mind swimming in those deep blues. Spencer finishes her call and she has a smile on her face.

"He said I could stay since it's getting late."

"Awesome. Um okay, there are some spare pjs in the closet on the 2nd shelf. You can change in there and I'll change out her", I tell her starting to get up. No matter how much I would love to see her change I know that would be too much for her right now. She nods and walks into my closet. I walk over to my dresser and pull on a pair of boxers and a tank. Once I'm in my night clothes I climb back in my bed. A few moments later Spencer comes out wearing similar attire and I can't help but notice how the tank clings to her body in all the right places. Spencer walks over to my bed and I notice a small blush on her cheeks as she climbs back in beside me.

"You comfortable sweetie", I ask her pulling her into my arms.

"Yes, very comfy", she says relaxing in my embrace.

Spencer and I lay in bed for about an hour talking aimlessly about whatever came to our mind. I told her we could talk later because she has school tomorrow. She quickly agrees. She leans in and kisses me deeply before adjusting herself comfortably in my arms and quickly drifts off to sleep. I watch her sleep for a little while. She looks so sweet and innocent. As I watch her sleep I think how I could fall in love with her and realize that I don't mind. A smile forms on my face at the thought as I slowly drift into unconsciousness.

**Okay guys there's Kyla's reaction. Sorry it's so short. Like I said I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. As always please let me know what you think. Reviews make me a happy writer and a happy writer updates. Thanks again for reading. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there again. I'm back with another chapter. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and commented. I love reading what you all have to say. Someone asked me if it's illegal for them to be together, and though I know in some states the legal age limit is 17, for the sake of argument and just so everyone is on the same page, if you're dating someone under 18 it is illegal. Be aware that is only for the purpose of this story because as I said in different states they're different laws. Anyway thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy it and I promise I will get to the bottom of Kyla's reaction. Enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone alarm. Ashley had a tight hold on me and I was snuggled up on her chest. I tried to maneuver myself out of her arms without waking her. It didn't work very well. She shifts and opens her eyes, looking into mine. I almost got lost in her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning. I tried not to wake you", I say leaning down to peck her lips.

"Morning. S'okay", she slurs still half asleep. She leans in to peck my lips before I get out of bed.

"Ash, I don't have anything to wear, I have to go home", I tell her.

She rolls over to look at me, "No, just wear something of mine. There are towels and stuff in my closet so you can take a shower."

"Okay, thanks baby", I tell her smiling before walking into her closet to find a towel and something to wear.

Once I find something that I like I head to the bathroom that's in Ashley's room. As I'm walking by the bed I notice it looks like Ashley has drifted back to sleep. I take nice hot shower washing away last night's stress. When I'm done with my refreshing shower I dress in the bathroom and put my hair up in a messy bun. I head back into the bed room and move to say bye to Ash.

"Baby, I'm leaving now. I'll call you when I get home", I whisper to her running my hands through her hair.

"No, I want you to stay", she says in her cute sleepy voice.

"You know I have to go to school baby", I tell her softly.

"I know", she mumbles. I lean in and kiss her deeply before I reluctantly pull away and head for the door.

"See you later", I say as I exit. I hear her mumble a response and I shake my head thinking how cute she is. I walk past Kyla's door and realize she has already left. I hope that she and I can work this out. Kyla is my only friend at school and I'd hate to lose that. I just don't understand why she got so upset and how she could think that I only like Ashley because she's famous. _Well she did just find out you're dating her big sister. _Yeah, but that's still no reason for her to blow up the way she did. _ I guess you're right. Well just try to talk to her. _I will.

I take my time getting to school trying to think how I can try to talk to Kyla and make her understand that I really do like Ashley. I'm not sure if it's a good thing that I have class with her first or not. I walk into the class and head to my seat and I notice Kyla isn't there yet. I breathe a sigh of relief and try to mentally prepare myself. A minute before the bell Kyla walks in and her eyes instantly land on me and I see a look of disgust overtake her face.

"Already wearing her clothes I see", she says in a condescending tone. I feel my face heat up at her words.

"Kyla.", I start.

"Save it", she cuts me off, "You might have Ashley fooled, but you won't fool me. I saw how you acted when I first introduced you to her and now I wish that I hadn't. I hope you don't think you're the first person to try to use me to get to Ashley."

"Kyla it's not like that", I say trying to plead with her with my eyes.

"Whatever Spencer I don't care what you have to say. Just turn in your part of the project and leave me alone", she says walking over to her own desk. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kyla's words kept repeating in my head. I ignored Ashley's text messages all day. I just couldn't believe that Kyla, the first person to talk to me, thinks I'm shallow enough to use her just to get to her sister. I didn't even know Ashley was her sister until she told me. This sucks. Hopefully Ashley won't be too upset about me ignoring her messages today, I just really needed time to think, but all I've come up with is that I need her help so we can try to get Kyla to be okay with us being together.

I really do like Ashley I just have to get Kyla to see that.

**Okay guys there you go. I'm not at all happy with the way it turned out. I just really wanted to get something out to all you who keep reading this. And I again would like to thank you all for reading and letting me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm loving all of your thoughts as to what's Kyla's problem. And on another note in the last chapter I put in the author's note that it is illegal for Spence and Ash to be together. I didn't mean in real life, I meant that for the sake of the story it's going to be illegal. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!!**

As I'm walking out of the building, I dial Ashley's number. Her phone goes straight to voicemail. That's strange. I guess I can go over to the house to talk to her. As I'm heading down the stairs of the school I see Ashley's car parked outside. She gets out of her car wearing her big sunglasses. I don't think that's really gonna hide who she is. She starts to make her way over to me, but she doesn't make it very far before I hear a high pitched scream.

"Oh my god, you're Ashley Davies", some random girls screams stopping Ashley in her course to me.

Ashley gives me an apologetic smile before addressing the girl. Her scream must have alerted other fans because before I knew it I was being pushed back and girls and guys were rushing to her to try to get a picture or autograph. I noticed a couple of guys try to hit on her and it annoyed me, but she brushed them off so I didn't give it too much attention. I watched Ash take pictures and sign things for her fans for a good thirty minutes before people finally started to disperse. After signing the her last autograph Ashley made her way over to me.

"Hey, sorry about that", she says sheepishly.

"It's okay, it was cute", I tell her genuinely.

"Okay, let's get out of here", she tells me, placing her hand on my lower back and leading me to her car.

"What about my car", I ask her not really caring.

"I'll bring you back later to get it."

She opens the passenger door for me and heads over to her side. Once she's buckled in she starts to drive. Neither of us speaks as Ashley heads to an unknown destination. We drive for about twenty minutes before Ashley stops the car and I realize we are at the beach. Ashley once again heads over to open my door this time taking my hand and leading me over the sand and I notice we're in the same place as last time. We sit down in the sand and neither of us speaks for a while. Ashley comes and sits behind me and pulls me into an embrace and I feel safe and content.

"Do you think we are moving too fast", I ask finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean", she ponders aloud.

"Like you asked me to be your girlfriend after like three days of knowing me, and I spent the night at your house last night", I tell her. She doesn't respond for a minute.

"Am I moving too fast for you?"

"I don't know. It's just something Kyla said today. That's why I didn't text you back all day, I was thinking", I admit.

"Kyla? What the hell did she say", she asks me, her voice rising a little.

"Nothing, she's just upset and I just was thinking. I want her to understand that I really do have feelings for you and it's not just me being some super creepy fan stalker", I tell her.

"I know baby, and if you want me to back off a bit for you I will. I understand where you are coming from I just, i…. there was something that just really attracted me to you", she tells me softly.

"Me too", is all I say before we fall back into a comfortable silence. I don't want her to back off, but I don't want to be the cause of her and Kyla not talking.

"I don't want you to back off and I don't want to be the reason you and Kyla are fighting", I tell her what's on my mind.

"Don't worry about Kyla, I'll talk to her", she says wrapping me in a stronger embrace and placing a gentle kiss on the back of my neck.

"You know that's the first time you kissed me today", I tell her turning around in her arms as much as possible. She gives me a goofy smile.

"So you were counting", she asks with a smirk.

"I missed my girlfriends lips", I say with a pout. She lets out a small chuckle before leaning in and kissing me deeply. I turn myself around completely in her arms so I can kiss her fully. We stayed at the beach all day enjoying each other before we had to go back and face reality.

**Ok so there is that chapter, yes I know I suck with updating. This chapter is just sort of filler. I thought we should all get a look at Ashley with her fans, and just a little pointless Spashley fluff.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all you lovely people. I'd like to thank everyone for taking time out to read my story. It makes it all worth while when I see that so many people read it or reviewed. Thank you very much. I'm not totally sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you will all like it. Thanks for reading, enjoy!!!!**

Ashley and I pulled up to the school at about 6:30 to get my car. We were leaning against my car flirting playfully when I see a head of brown hair come towards us over Ashley's shoulder.

"What the hell Ashley, now in front of my school", Kyla starts going off, "and Spencer I thought you had a little more class than that." I drop my head in embarrassment and I feel a blush creep onto my face.

"Kyla, I don't know what you're fucking problem is, but it's really starting to piss me off. What's wrong with you?" Ashley asks her while wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

"My fucking problem Ashley is you", she says getting in Ash's face.

"What did I do to you Kyla?"

"You waltz in here like you always do with your celebrity", she says a bit angrier now. Ashley stares at her, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asks with desperation.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Kyla chuckles lightly.

"Carmen, Chelsea, Madison, Josie, any of those names ring a bell", Kyla says giving Ashley a hard stare. I see recognition flash across Ashley's face.

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"They were my friends that you 'dated'", Kyla says making air quotes with her hands, "and now they won't talk to me after you hurt them."

"I'm sorry about that Ky, but I don't understand what that has to do with me and Spencer", Ashley says softly.

"I liked them Ashley and they forgot about me when they met you, and now they don't want anything to do with me", Kyla says and I notice tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt Spencer and I doubt she's gonna forget about you, all she's been trying to do is figure out ways to get you to be okay with us", Ashley tells her.

"You don't get it Ashley", she sobs.

"Kyla talk to me", Ashley pleads moving towards her sister.

"I like Spencer!" she shouts. "I've liked her since I first laid eyes on her."

Hold on stop and rewind, did she just say that. Don't ask me, I'm still trying to make sure I heard it right.

Kyla turns to me with red eyes and says, "I like you Spencer. I have feelings for you. I can't be okay with it, because I know she's going to hurt you and they you're going to abandon me like everyone else, and I just can't handle that. I don't know why I introduced you to her. Why couldn't you like me?"

Before me or Ashley had a chance to respond Kyla ran towards her car, jumped in, and sped off leaving us there to digest what she just said. Ashley hasn't said a word since Kyla said that she likes me. Her face is a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion. I don't know what else to feel except confusion. I move to touch Ashley's arm and she turns to me and I see sadness and anger in her eyes, but they soften once her brain registers that it's me. She pulls me into a tight embrace and I just hold on to her felling like I'm going to fall if I let go.

"Did you really date all of those girls Ashley", I ask her, pulling away from her embrace, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Um, well we didn't really date as much as we slept together", she tells me refusing to meet my eyes; "I swear I would never do that to you."

I look up to meet her eyes, "Did you say that to them too?"

"No, Spencer, I didn't really care about them and I know that's bad to say but I really care about you and I'm not gonna hurt you", she tells me looking straight into my eyes and I see the sincerity in hers.

We stand in the parking lot of King High holding each other against my car letting the events that unfurled minutes before wash over us. Kyla, my first friend here, has a crush on me, and then I go and hurt her by dating her sister. Needless to say I feel like crap. If I had known Kyla felt like that I wouldn't have started dating Ashley, but at this point I don't think I could stop if I wanted to. I know we haven't been together long, but I feel connected and attached to her.

We eventually let each other go. I look into Ashley's eyes and I lean in to kiss her, both of us making silent promises. I pull away first and reach up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear before I lean in and give her another quick peck. She reaches around me and opens my car door for me and I get in and shut the door, keeping my eyes locked with Ashley's the whole time. She walks over to her car once I'm buckled in mine. She gets inside her vehicle and we start the cars at the same time. We pull out of the parking lot heading opposite directions, both to face our own reality.

I pull in my driveway about twenty minutes after I parted with Ashley. I sit in my car for a moment letting Kyla's words run through my head again. I slowly exit the car and head up the drive to the door. I pull my key for the front door out and unlock the door.

The door barely shuts before I hear, "Where have you been?"

**Okay guys, there you go. Kyla's behavior is out in the open. A lot of you guessed it, but I couldn't tell you if you were right or wrong. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although I'm not completely satisfied with it. I love knowing what you guys think so leave me a comment or review please. Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay guys I know I suck and that it's been a long time. I've been busy and stressed and just plain tired. Senior year is turning out to be a lot more work than I hoped for and has anyone noticed how expensive the freaking cap and gown crap is? It's crazy but any way I'm very sorry for not posting sooner. I hope I still have some readers at this point. Oh and if any of you read "spashley time" I will have a post for that up soon. So again sorry with the wait. Now that I'm getting things with school done I'm gonna be a little less busy so I will try to get back into regular updating habits. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. Please let me know what you think.**

The door barely shuts before I hear, "Where have you been?"

"Oh my gosh Mom, you scared me", I say jumping slightly. I haven't seen her in days it's kinda weird to see her now.

"Again where have you been Spencer?" she asks again.

"I was hanging out with one of my new friends", I tell her. It's not a complete lie. _Ok you haven't been here in days and now you wanna come home and act like you care. Go back to fucking Ben._

"And you didn't feel the need to call", she asks in a condescending tone.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna be here so I didn't think about it", I tell her truthfully.

"That's beside the point Spencer. A young lady calls and lets her parents know where she is going to be", she tells me in a "motherly" tone.

_Some mother you have been. I haven't seen you in like a week staright._

"I'm sorry, I'll call next time", I tell her heading for the stairs to head up to my room.

"You better young lady".

I really can't stand her sometimes. She's the reason we moved out here. She got this great job in a hospital and she's never home. But the thing is she's totally sleeping with the boss who just so happens to be one of her lovers from med school. _Eww that's so gross. _I know, but anyway we all know. That is except my dad and I feel so bad because he's a great man and he deserves someone so much better than Paula.

I need a long shower. I can't believe Kyla has feelings for me. I mean I totally thought she was straight. I really never would have accepted Ashley's offer to be her girlfriend if I had known. Although I don't think I could like Kyla like that. She's a sweet girl but just not the type I would generally go for like that.

******************************************************************

That shower was so what I needed. It relaxed me so much and now I'm ready for bed. I think I'll send Ash a quick text.

Baby I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Aww, I was actually going to call you, but if you're sleepy it's okay she's so cute.

I'm sorry sweetie, but today wore me out

It's ok babe. Sleep well. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. *muah*

lol night Ash

She's so adorable, I'm so lucky to have her as mine. _Possessive much? _Shut up brain go to sleep.

**Okay guys, like I said I'm sorry that it's short. I just wanted to give you something. If you guys want me to continue the next chapter will be Ashley and Kyla talking. So just let me know if you all still want me to post. You guys are awesome. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello again. I'd like to thank the some 2000 people who read the last chapter and the 4 people who left a comment. I said I would get you another chapter and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a comment, even if it's a "pms" or just to say "this story sucks", I need your feedback to know where you guys see or want to see this story going. So thanks for reading. Enjoy!!**

After Spencer and I finished texting I drove around LA not really paying attention to the time or where I was going. By the time I actually looked at the time it was almost midnight. I guess now's as good of a time as any to head home. It takes me about a half hour to arrive back at the Davies' mansion. Hopefully Kyla's sleeping. I doubt I'm that lucky. I head into the house and head up the stairs. I look at Kyla's bedroom door and seriously consider just walking past it to head to my room, but I at least owe it to her to see if she's up. I walk up to her door and try to prepare myself to knock, but before I can I hear what sounds like sniffles. Is she crying? Damn I think she is.

"Kyla", I ask knocking softly. She doesn't respond at first so I knock again.

"Go away Ashley", she says clearly crying. I'm not giving up that easily.

"Kyla, come on I just want to talk", I tell her.

"I don't want to talk to you", she says back.

"You're talking to me now", I tell her not receiving a response this time, "I'm not going anywhere until you open the door and talk to me."

I stand in front of her door for about ten minutes with no signs of her opening the door. God, this girl can be stubborn.

"Kyla, please just talk to me", I say pleading now. After a moment I hear movement and a minute later she appears at the door with red puffy eyes. I feel bad seeing her like this. She walks back over to her bed without a word to me. I slowly follow her in. I guess I'm going first.

"Ky, look I'm sorry I had no idea you felt that way or…"

"Really Ashley would that have stopped you", she says cutting me off. Okay that kinda hurt.

"Yes, Kyla, that would have stopped me. You're my sister and I don't mean or want to intentionally hurt you. I love you", I tell her sincerely. I really never would have gone after Spence I had known beforehand that Kyla had feelings for her. I'm not that cruel. I love my little sister and I wouldn't do something like that to her.

"You say that now Ashley, because you have her. I doubt you would say that if you two weren't together and I told you that I liked her", she says shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Kyla, I can't believe you would say that", I tell her truly hurt.

"Ashley, you have a reputation", she says.

"And you know that is bullshit. I put on this badass act for the press and my music, but I would think that you would know better than anyone that, that's not the real me", I say getting upset.

"Okay, what about girl after girl", she asks me and I hang my head knowing she's right. I do have a bad reputation when it comes down to my "dating" habits, if you can call them that.

"I admit I done have the best dating record, but when I started sleeping with your friends I didn't realize that it meant more than that to them. I didn't have real feelings for them and I know that's horrible for me to say but it's the truth. I really do have feelings for Spencer and I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to hurt you either. What can I do to make this right", I ask her.

"I want to ask to you break up with her so bad", she tells me looking down, shaking her head.

"I couldn't do that", I say.

"Why not? You've never had a problem with it before", she says in a condescending tone.

"Because, I have REAL feelings for her. And I really like her", I tell her. _I might even love her._ Holy shit where did that come from?

"I can't ask you to do that anyway."

"Kyla, I want you to be okay with it. I need you to be okay with it", I tell her.

"And if I'm not", she asks.

"It'll be really hard", I say.

"But you wouldn't break up with her", she asks.

"No", I say simply.

"Fine. I can try that's the best I can give you right now. It's hard to see your sister with the girl you want", she says looking me straight in the eye.

"I promise I'm not going to flaunt her in front of your face and if you feel that I am just tell me", I say meeting her gaze. She nods in agreement and I slowly walk over to her and pull her into an embrace.

******************************************************************************

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone alarm blaring. Ugh, another day at school. I don't know how I'm going to face Kyla in class today. I head into the bathroom and hop in the shower. I let the soothing water fall over my tense frame and relax me.

After my very calming shower I head into my closet to find something to wear. Ashley would like this mini skirt on me, but Kyla might also and I don't want it to seem like I'm taunting her. This is gonna be hard. I finally decide on a pair of form fitting low riders and a baby blue polo. As I'm finishing applying my make up my cell goes off. I grab it off my bed and smile when I see Ashley's name appear on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. You ready?"

"Yes, I was just finishing my make up."

"As if you need it. I'm out front."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay see you soon"

She's so adorable. I feel a little bad that she had to get up so early to take me to school. I grab my bag and I'm heading out the door when my dad stops me.

"Hey, no breakfast", he says rocking his 'kiss the cook' apron. So original Dad.

"No, my ride is here", I tell him.

"You're not driving yourself", he says with a questioning look.

"No, not today."

"Okay, well have a good day at school and please call if you're going to stay out today. Your mom lit in to me last night", he says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot yesterday. I promise I'll call you if I go anywhere. Love you dad", I say heading out.

"Love you too."

Parked outside is a black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster with the windows tinted as dark as the car frame. Ashley steps out of the car and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

"Morning Sweetie", she says brightly.

"Good morning. Ash what is this", I ask referring to her very flashy car.

"You like? This is my baby", she says going over to pat the hood of the car.

"You're such a dork", I say laughing as she leads me over to the passenger side.

"Yes, but I'm your dork babe", she says closing my door before she heads over to her side. Once she's in the car she leans over and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"MMM, I wanted to do that earlier, but I didn't know if your parents know you gay so I waited", she says pulling out of the kiss.

"Thank you for waiting, because they don't know."

"Okay, cool. Ready?"

I nod my head and she pulls out of my driveway in the direction of King High. We ride in a comfortable silence but, I really want to ask about Kyla, but I also don't want to ruin the moment, so I decide I'll ask her later. We pull into the school's parking lot and sit in her car for a minute.

"I don't want to let you out", she says softly.

"Aww, I'm sorry, but learning awaits me."

"I know", she says leaning in to kiss me. It starts out gently and slowly progresses when she runs her tongue across my lips asking for access which I quickly grant. After a few minutes of making out I reluctantly pull out of the kiss.

"I hate to say this, but I have to get to class", I tell her slightly flushed.

"I hate school and I'm not even in it. I'll be here to pick you up at 3."

"Okay", I say leaning over giving her another peck before I exit the car. The remaining students who were around give me strange looks as they see me exit the expensive car. I try to ignore them and head to my first class.

******************************************************************************

I watch as Spencer makes her way to the school entrance. She looks so sexy in those jeans. I pull out of the parking lot when I see her enter the building. As I'm heading home my cell rings and I look at the caller ID to see that it's my manager Ethan.

"What can I do for you today Ethan?"

"How do you feel about going on tour next month?"

**Okay guys there you go chapter 11. I hope the length made up for the last one being so short. I hope you all liked it. As always please let me know what you think by leaving me a comment or a review. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 12

** Okay guys, I know it has been awhile. I hit a rough patch in life, but things are a bit better now. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing. **

_**Last time on "seventeen forever": **__**I watch as Spencer makes her way to the school entrance. She looks so sexy in those jeans. I pull out of the parking lot when I see her enter the building. As I'm heading home my cell rings and I look at the caller ID to see that it's my manager Ethan.**_

"_**What can I do for you today Ethan?"**_

"_**How do you feel about going on tour next month?"**_

* * *

"Um", I say hesitantly. Can we say bad timing Ethan.

"Come on Ashley, this will be perfect to promote your new album", Ethan tells me.

"Ethan you do realize that my album doesn't come out for another three months."

"Well that was before the record company pushed the release date up"

"Pushed it up to when", I asked, getting pissed off that I'm not being informed about my work.

"Two weeks from today", he tells me.

"And just when was I going to be informed or were you all gonna wait until I saw it in stores."

"Ashley calm down I'm telling you now. Now what they are proposing is a month long tour. You'd be in twenty-two cities and you'd have a weeklong vacation during the tour", he tells me simply.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. I thought you'd be happy about going on the road. You love touring", he tells me.

"Yeah, I know I do, it's just I have something well more like someone here", I tell him thinking how it's going to kill me to leave Spencer already.

"Well Ash knowing you I would think it wouldn't be too hard to leave. I mean you've never had a problem with it before."

"Oh my gosh I am so sick of everyone making it seem like I'm such a heartless slut", I yell into the phone.

"Whoa Ashley chill I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying that you don't normally "date date" people."

"Well I am dating someone and I really care about her. Ugh why am I even telling you this. When do you want me to come into the office to see you", I ask him totally annoyed with the whole conversation.

"Could you get here today?"

"I'll be there in an hour", I say hanging up not giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

As I leave Ashley's car I feel eyes following me. I try to ignore the looks people are giving me. I hurriedly head to my first class. As I get closer to the classroom I feel a bout of nervousness wash over me. What if Kyla still hates me. _Chill out Spencer it won't be that bad. _You're right, I can handle this. I walk into the room and my eyes quickly shoot over to Kyla. She's staring at the door as if she's waiting for someone to come through. Her eyes lock with mine and stare intently into them. I break the contact first and divert my eyes to the floor as I make way over to take the seat next to her.

Once I'm settled I turn to her and see that she's staring at her desk.

"Kyla", I start cautiously, "I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to hurt you."

She raises her head and looks over at me. "I know. I'm sorry that I flipped on you. You had no idea that I had feelings for you so I can't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself."

"I know but I feel like it's my fault for the rift between you and your sister", I tell her honestly.

"Don't say that. Me and Ash have our differences to work out. It's going to take some time", she say shaking her head.

"I just want things to be okay between us and I want you and Ashley to be alright."

"Like I said Ash and I have to work things out on our own. As for me and you I would like for us to remain friends", she tells me sheepishly.

"I'd like that too." Kyla gives me a smile and nods. We both turn our attention to the front of the class as the teacher comes in to start the class.

* * *

I leave my class of the day and head over to my locker to drop my books off. I make my way to the front of the school to find Ashley. Once I'm outside I see her shiny, flashy car out front. I guess she doesn't want another swarm of fans today. I make my way over to the car and step inside.

"Hey baby", Ashley greets leaning over to peck me on the lips once I'm in her car.

"Hey Ash", I say blushing. Ashley pulls out of the parking lot once I'm buckled in.

"How was school", she asks pulling onto the main street.

"It was okay. Kyla and I talked. She said she wants us to remain friends and that you two have to work out some things, but basically everything is going to be okay."

"That's great babe. I don't want her to stop being your friend behind this whole thing", she says smiling over at me. "So you wanna hang out at my house today?"

"Uh yeah that'd be awesome, I just have to call my dad and let him know where I'll be", I tell her while pulling out my phone.

"Hey dad", I say once he picks up.

"Hey kiddo, you staying out", he asks.

"Yes, I'm heading over to my friend Ashley's house to hang out with her", I tell him.

"Okay, that's fine. Just make sure you're home at a decent time, it's a school night."

"Don't worry I'll be home by….", I trail off looking over at Ash who mouths 8:00,"I'll be home by 8 Dad."

"Okay see you tonight have fun Spence. Love you", he says.

"Love you too", I say before hanging up.

"So everything cool", Ashley asks.

"Yep he said it's okay." Ashley nods her head focusing on where she's going.

About ten minutes later we pull up to Ashley's house and she leads me up to her room.

"Ash can we watch a movie", I ask once we're in her room.

"Yeah sure, but um I kinda want to talk to you about something first", she tells me nervously while playing with her fingers.

I walk over to her and lift her face so that she's looking me in the eye."What is it sweetie", I ask softly.

"Well my manager called today after I dropped you off at school", she starts. I nod for her to continue. "Well he told me that my album release was pushed up and that my label wants me to go on tour next week to promote it."

**Okay guys there you go. I know it's not that great and again I apologize for it taking so long for me to produce. I will start posting more regularly now that things have settled down a little. I just hope I still have some readers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always please review!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. And sorry I left you guys hanging without knowing Spencer's response. Thanks to all the people who read and commented on the last chapter. It makes it worthwhile seeing what all of you think. Hope you enjoy. **

We pull into the driveway and I lead Spence up to my room. How the hell am I going to tell her that I have to leave so soon after us just getting together? I'm still racking my brain for ways to tell her gently, but nothing good comes to mind.

"Ash can we watch a movie", she asks breaking me from my thoughts. Well I guess now's as good a time as any.

"Yeah sure, but um I kind of want to talk to you about something first", I tell her while I'm playing with my hands. I feel her soft hands on my face lifting until our eyes meet. She's so beautiful. I don't want to leave her. I see concern written all over her face.

"What is it sweetie", she asks so gently.

"Well my manager called today after I dropped you off at school", I start slowly. She nods her head for me to continue. "Well he told me that my album release was pushed up and that my label wants me to go on tour next week to promote it."

Realization of what I just said slowly streaks across her face and I see sadness flash in her eyes. It kills me that I put that sadness there.

"Oh", she says quietly, "For how long"

"Roughly a month, I get a week of vacation during the tour", I tell her. She nods her head in understanding.

"Spence I'm sorry", I tell her.

"Ashley, it's okay. I knew this would eventually happen I was just hoping it didn't happen so soon", she tells me gently stroking my cheek.

"I hate to have to leave you so soon", I tell her while leaning into her touch.

"I know, but it's your job. You gotta go, I'll be here waiting for you", she says sweetly. Can this girl get anymore perfect? She moves away from me and goes to the TV and puts in a DVD. She walks back over to me and takes my hand and leads me to my bed. I climb in and she follows suit. I arrange the pillows so that I can prop myself on them and pull Spencer into me. She wraps her arm around my waist and sighs. I place a light kiss on the top of her head. She snuggles into me more as the movie starts.

She put in "Crossroads".

"Seriously Spence", I question.

"What I like this movie", she tells me innocently. I lightly chuckle and kiss the top her head again.

She settles against me to watch the movie. I'm not paying any attention to the movie; my mind keeps wandering to how I have to leave this beautiful angel in my arms. Aww, she's so cute she does this little twiddling thing with her hand as she watches the movie.

Ugh, why did Ethan have to fucking push the album up? I mean if it had stayed at the later date I would have at least had more time with Spencer before having to go. Ethan's dumb ass made it seem like some sort of fling. Fucking douche bag asshole doesn't get that Spencer is more than that to me. I can't begin to explain it, there's just something about her that's pulling me to her. And when I'm around her I'm so happy and I just want to be the best person I can be, because that's what she deserves. I can't be the same Ashley with her. I don't want her to see the side of me that's all sex and music. I can't revert to that while I'm on tour, and that's basically what Ethan said would happen, but I'm going to prove him wrong. I know I can be a better person, at least for Spencer's sake.

I'm so lost in my inner musings that I don't notice that Spencer has fallen asleep in my arms. She's so adorable, my beautiful blonde. I shift my body slowly and lay down with Spencer resting on my chest. She readjust herself against me, but stays asleep. I gently run my hand down her back.

"Ash", she murmurs. I quickly glance down thinking that I woke her, but she's still sound asleep.

I continue to stroke her back for a little longer before her quiet breathing lulls me to dreamland.

* * *

I wake up to find Spencer still peacefully asleep on my chest and she TV screen blue. I glance over at my alarm clock and it reads 7:46. Crap Spencer has to be home in 15 minutes. I lightly shake her while softly calling her name not wanting to startle her. She lets out a mumble in response.

"Spence, you got to wake up", I say a little louder this time.

"Ash", she says sleepily.

"Baby I have to get you home", I tell her softly.

"Mm, okay", she mumbles.

She slowly removes her body from off of mine. Once she's off the bed she stretches her body and her shirt rides up a little and I'm given a glimpse of her toned stomach, she turns her head and sees me staring at her.

"Hey Ash", she ask nervously while biting her lip.

"Yes", I respond.

"Would you mind if I maybe stayed the night here", she says looking down at her feet.

A slow smile creeps onto my face, "Of course I don't mind", I tell her fully smiling now.

A bright smile appears on her face and she looks around, probably for her cell. I toss her mind and she gives me and appreciative smile before quickly dialing a number.

"Hey, Dad, um I know I said I would be home, but we fell asleep while watching a movie and we're are both groggy and tired and I was wondering if I could just stay the night here", she asks. I can't hear what he is saying but she doesn't look sad so maybe it's a long yes.

"Okay, Dad you're the best, love you", she says before ending her call and handing my phone back to me.

"He said yes, but next time ask ahead of time", she says giving her attention back to me.

"Okay. You hungry", I ask her suddenly noticing my own hunger.

"Yes, a little", she says.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few", I tell her getting up and exiting my room. I quickly make my way down the stairs and head into the kitchen to see Kyla sitting at the island.

"Hey, what are you doing down here", I ask her.

"Um, eating", she says giving me a duh look."What are you up to?"

"Um, just grabbing me and Spencer something to eat", I tell her nervously hoping she doesn't get upset.

"Oh, she staying the night", she asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well tell her I said hi", she says going back to her food. I just nod.

Okay, so I don't want to poison the girl, so cooking is definitely out of the question. Ordering take out would take too long. I rummage through the cabinets and see some peanut butter. Sweet, I haven't had pb&j and forever. I find the bread and some jelly and make me and her a sandwich and grab a couple of bottles of water and pour us each a glass of milk. I put it all on a tray and head back to my room. Kyla isn't at the island anymore. I still feel a little guilty. I really never would have gone after Spence had I known. I love my little sister to death and I hate seeing her like this. I quickly push those thoughts away once I'm in my room. I see Spencer back on my bed watching another movie.

"I love D.E.B.S.", I tell her setting the tray down on my nightstand.

"Me too. Cool peanut butter jelly time", she says in the sing song way.

"Oh, wow Spencer", I say while chuckling. Her face lights up like a tomatoe.

"I can't believe I just said that", she says laughing.

"That was cute", I tell her handing her a cup of milk and a plate with one of the sandwiches.

Our talking silences as we watch the movie and eat our sandwich.

"Frenglish is not a language", I say with the movie. Spencer gives me a sideways glance with a smirk on her face.

We finish eating and I quickly take the dirty dishes back downstairs and tell Spence that she can take a shower. Once I'm back in the room I hear the shower running and I head into my closet to get myself something to sleep in. after about ten minutes I hear the shower stop and Spencer walks out in a pair of my boxers and a tank. She blushes as my eyes run over her body.

"I'm gonna go hop in, I'll be out in few minutes, just make yourself comfortable", I tell her and she nods walking over to my bed.

I step into the shower and let the hot water run over my body. I feel myself relax and the tension fade from my back. I really want to kick Ethan in his balls, even if it isn't all his fault, but it would make me feel better. I quickly clean myself and dry off and head back into my bedroom and find Spencer snuggled up in my covers.

"Ash, your bed is so comfy", she tells me once I'm near the bed.

"Thanks, I've always liked it too", I tell her climbing in next to her. "Oh, yeah Kyla said to tell you hi when I was in the kitchen."

She nods, "I hate that this is hurting her", she tells me.

"Me too", I say honestly. We're both quiet for a minute.

"Do you think she's right about me being too young for you", she asks me suddenly.

"No, Spencer you're seventeen, that's not too young", I tell her.

"I guess you're right", she says.

"Hey, you're not going to seventeen forever, we can get away with it til then", I tell her settling into my bed. She just nods her head and moves closers to me. I quickly wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in for a gentle kiss. My tongue seeks out her bottom lip and runs across it, she parts her lips and grants me access. My tongue searches out her and they slowly dance together. We continue to make out for a little longer before we pull away needing air.

"Go to sleep Spence, you have school", I tell her while softly stroking her cheek. She nods her head and gives me another peck on the lips before she settles into my arms. Within minutes I hear her breathing even out and I know she's asleep.

"Sleep tight my angel", I whisper to her. I watch her sleeping soundly for a few. It's going to be hard being away from her. As I'm watching her sleep I think how I'm going to have to make this week perfect for her.

**Okay everyone there's chapter 13. Sorry it took so long. Um, so if you guys want me to I'll have a chapter out to you by next week. Let me know. As always thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment, thanks!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know I said I would post this earlier than this, but I kinda forgot, so sorry, but hey this is better than the like normal month in between my post, but I'm pretty sure this is turning into one long run on sentence so I'm going to stop typing now. Okay so thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I wake up and find myself securely wrapped in Ashley's arms. I open my eyes and I'm met with the beautiful sight of my sleeping girlfriend. I glance over at the clock and notice I have about an hour before I actually need to be up, but I know I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I slowly bring my hand up and brush back a few strands of her hair that has fallen into her face. she crinkles her nose from the movement. I lightly giggle. She's cute when she's asleep, but I hate when I'm the only one up, especially when I'm lying with someone.

I lean in slowly and place a gentle peck on her lips. When I get no indication that she is going to wake up I kiss her again, a little longer this time. She lets out a small moan, but still doesn't wake up. I kiss her again, this time lightly running the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip.

"Mmm, Spencer", she moans.

I pull away from her smiling.

"Hey sleepyhead", I say.

"Hey baby", she responds with sleep lacing her voice.

I lean back in and kiss her again. She rolls over and pulls me on top of her. Her hands find their way up the back of my shirt. Ashley's tongue asks for entrance into my mouth and I happily grant it. Our tongues begin a playful duel and I happily submit to Ashley.

We continue to make out for a few minutes before Ashley pulls away from the kiss out of breath.

"Baby, even though I'm loving this, don't you have to get ready for school", she asks looking up at me.

"No, not for another thirty minutes or so", I tell her glancing at the clock.

"So, you woke me up early to make out with me", she asks with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah and I just hate being the only one up", I tell her blushing.

"Well, I'm glad you did", she says leaning up to kiss me again.

"Why", I ask her once she pulls back.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to see you after this week and I really want to spend as much time with you as possible. I mean like being awake and all, I need to get my fill of you", she tells me diverting her eyes.

I shift my body so that I can move one of the hands I'm holding myself up with. I gently grab her face and she looks up at me. I search her eyes and I see the vulnerability in them. I lean down and place a light kiss on her lips.

"Ash, that's so sweet and I understand because I feel the same way", I tell her leaning in to kiss her again.

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but it's more of a filler than an actual chapter. Plus , I really wanted to get something out to you all. I mean don't we all love a little Spashley fluff? Well thanks for reading and as always please comment.**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So reviews and such for the last couple of chapters have been going down. I'm just wondering if people still want to read this. If not I won't continue to post, but it's up to you guys now. I really do like writing this story, but I hate wasting my time, so let me know if you want me to continue, and thanks to the few people who do review or comment every chapter.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Alright back by popular demand. Thanks to all the people who came out of their lurker state in order to keep this story going. **

Ashley and I finally broke apart from each other long enough for me to get dressed for school. I once again had to wear clothes since I don't have any here. Ashley gave me a pair of her jeans and a purple venom t-shirt to wear.

"Spence, have I mentioned how much I love seeing you in my clothes", she said once I came out of the bathroom fully clothed. I felt my face heat up slightly at her statement.

"Well now you did", I tell her smiling. She just shakes her head laughing.

"You ready", she says grabbing her keys off of her nightstand.

"Yes ma'am", I say.

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old", she says laughing.

"Aww, baby, you're not old", I tell her moving over to wrap my arms around her. She smiles at me and pulls me closer to her body. She pulls away after a few moments and grabs a hold of my hand and leads me out of her room. We make our way downstairs and I notice that Kyla has once again already left. We head out the door and over to her "baby".

"Ash, how the hell do you see out of these windows", I ask once we're in her car.

"What do you mean", she asks buckling up and pulling out of the driveway.

"I mean these windows are so dark, how do you drive", I elaborate.

"Well I usually only drive this car in the day because of the dark tint and I'm used to it", she tells me matter-of-factly.

"So call your Dad and tell him you're going to stay out after school", she says after a minute of silence.

"Okay, where am I going to be", I ask her curiously.

"Well you're going to be with me silly, but I'm not telling you where we are going", she says smiling.

"Okaaay", I say eyeing her.

We pull up to King High about five minutes later and she parks in front of the school looking out the windshield up at the building.

"God, I hated going here", she says with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's not that bad", I tell her.

"Well, it might not have been so bad if you were here when I had to go here", she says turning to look at me. And cue blush. She leans in and presses her lips gently to mine.

"You're so adorable when you blush", she tells me pulling back from the kiss. That made my blush glow stronger. She leaned in and kissed me again.

"Alright baby you need to get to class", she says running her hands through my hair.

"I know", I say with my arms draped lazily around her neck.

"So, I'll be here to pick you up when you get out", she says leaning her forehead on mine.

"Okay." Ashley places her lips on mine again before pulling back.

"I'll see you in a few hours", she says smiling. I nod before exiting the car.

As I'm making my way through the quad towards my locker I notice this guy walking towards me. We arrive at my locker at the same time and he leans against.

"Hey", he says.

"Hi", I reply fumbling with my lock.

"I'm Aiden", the guy says smiling.

"Spencer", I say rummaging through my locker.

"So, Spencer, I noticed that you were new here", he says. I turn from my locker and take a good look at him. He's tall fairly good looking with his dark hair. I guess he's cute if you like that sort of thing, but personally I'm not a big fan of someone with a penis.

"Yeah, just moved here from Ohio with my family", I tell him.

"Cool. So did you leave anyone back in Ohio", he inquires.

"No", I answer simply. He nods his head thoughtfully.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in going out with me sometime", he asks flashing his smile.

"Um, I'm actually dating someone", I tell him honestly. I mean no need to tell him that that someone is a girl and even if I wasn't dating anyone he wouldn't have a chance because uh hello I like girls.

"Oh, well um if you change your mind let me know", he says looking disappointed.

"Will do", I tell him, closing my locker. He looks around before turning back to me.

"Well, Spencer can I walk you to class", he asks smiling again.

"Sure", I say. I head off in the direction of my first class with Aiden tagging along.

"So Spencer, do you have any brothers or sisters here", he asks.

"Yeah, I have two brothers here, although I haven't seen them much since we've been here", I tell him. He nods his head. We make it to my first class and Aiden turns to me and gives me another smile.

"Spencer, it was nice to meet you, I'll see you around", he says.

"It was nice to meet you too and thanks for walking me to class", I tell him turning to walk in the classroom. He smiles again and heads down the hall.

I walk into the class and see Kyla in her seat next to mine. She gives me a smile as I enter. Well at least she's smiling at me.

"Hey Kyla", I greet once I'm in my seat.

"Hey Spence", she says turning to me.

"What do you know about a guy named Aiden", I ask her.

"Tall, dark, handsome", she says with this dreamy look on her face.

"Uh, yeah I guess", I say. He wasn't that great to me.

"Aiden Dennison", she says.

"Wait a sec aren't you a lesbian", I ask.

"No, I'm bi, but for Aiden I would totally go straight", she says seriously.

"Wow, okay, continue", I say.

"Well, Aiden is one of the most popular guys in this school and almost every girls dream. Him and Ashley went on a few dates when we were freshman and she was a senior", she says the last part dejectedly. Well that's news to me.

"Oh", I reply.

"Well, why are you asking", she says recovering quickly.

"Because he came up to me asking me to go out with him", I tell her.

She starts chuckling shaking her head. I look at her questioningly.

"What", I ask once she makes no motion to tell me.

"Once Aiden has his eyes set on a girl, he doesn't stop until he gets her", she tells me.

**Alright there's the next chapter. Once again thank you to the 41 people who expressed their wish for me to continue. I'm glad so many of you are actually enjoying it. I'll have a new chapter up within two weeks. Thanks for reading!!**


	18. Chapter 16

Okay I know I suck and I have no excuse. I'm sorry. Without further ado "Seventeen Forever".

Class ends and I'm making my way out the door when I all but run into Aiden wearing a big smile.

"Hey Spencer, thought I'd walk you to your next class", he says falling in stride with me.

"Thanks Aiden", I say giving him a smile.

"So Spencer how about having lunch with me today", he say whipping out his smile again. I guess I can see how some girls might like that sort of thing. Too bad I'm not one of them.

"Um", I say hesitating

"Come on what have you got to lose", he says. I mean really what's the worst that can happen ?

"Um why not", I say turning to look at him as we arrive at my next class.

"Awesome, so I'll meet you here to walk you to your next class and then after that class I'll meet you there so we can walk to lunch together", he says excitedly.

"Okay, sounds like a plan", I say about to walk into my class. He nods and waves as I turn to walk into my class.

Aiden held true to his word, meeting at my next two classes and the rest of my classes for that matter. Lunch wasn't that bad either, he seems like a nice enough guy, and he's pretty funny.

As we're walking out of the building I see my older brother, Glen and he heads our way.

"Spencer what are you doing with him", he says sounding pissed.

"Carlin what the hell do you want", Aiden says looking equally pissed.

"I wanna know what the hell you're doing with my little sister asshole", Glen says getting up in Aiden's face.

"He's your brother", Aiden asks disbelievingly getting in Glen's face.

"Yeah, she's my sister and you need to stay the hell away from her", Glen says pushing Aiden.

"Spencer can decide who she wants to talk to", Aiden says pushing Glen back.

"Well she can do without talking to you", Glen says unaffected by the bigger guy in front of him. I see my other brother Clay coming over our way looking confused.

"Hey guys calm down", I say finally stepping in, not caring to see these guys beat the shit out of each other.

"You know what, I'm out, Spencer I'll catch you later", Aiden says turning to me before walking away.

"What was that about", Clay asks finally getting over to us.

"That asshole was all over our little sister", Glen says glaring at Aiden's back.

"Glen chill we were just talking. He seems nice", I say trying to calm him down.

"Well he's not and you need to stay away from him", Glen say finally turning to look at me.

"Whatever Glen, I don't have time for this", I say moving to walk past him.

"Hey, where are you going", he asks.

"With a friend. I'll see you guys at home", I say not bothering to turn around. I make my way over to Ashley's car that's parked out front.

"Who are those guys", Ashley says looking jealous as soon as I get into the car.

"Well hi to you too", I say buckling myself in.

"Sorry baby. How are you" , she says leaning over to kiss me.

"I'm better now", I say," and those are my brothers so stop looking all jealous."

"I'm not jealous I just wanted to make sure they weren't like giving you a hard time or anything", she says quickly.

"Okay, if you say so", I say settling in.

"Spencer, why was Aiden with you when you came out of the school", she asks pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Oh, he has been walking me to and from all of my classes today and we had lunch together", I explain.

"Oh", she says sounding worried.

"You okay", I ask her concerned.

"I just um, I don't think you should be hanging out with him", she says nervously.

"And why not", I asks.

"I just, he's bad news Spence", she says sounding slightly scared.

"Baby, what's wrong", I ask, getting a little freaked by the fear in her voice.

"Me and Aiden went on a few dates back when I was in high school, and he, I, just, just it didn't end well", she says tripping over her words.

"Ash, you sure that's all it is", I say not really buying what she just said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, just please be careful with him if you're going to talk to him. He's not very good at taking no for an answer", she says dejectedly. I just nod my head.

I really want to know what's going on in her head right now, but I know she's not going to tell me right now.

I relax back into my seat and notice that we're heading out of town.

"Ash, where are we going", I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just a place I used to love going when I was a teenager", she says with a big smile on her face. I just look at her and can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. She' s so beautiful. The way her curls fall around her face framing it. Wow how in the world did I get so lucky? We drive for another ten minutes or so before she pulls up to this big warehouse thing.

"Ash", I say nervously as she starts to get out of the car.

"Come on Spence", she says smiling as she opens my door. She grabs my hand and pulls me up to the building. We enter the building and I'm met with a view of a bunch of ramps?

"Skate park?" I ask turning to Ashley.

"Yeah, I used to love coming here when I was younger. I got the owner to close up for the night so it could be just us", she says sounding excited.

"Ash, that's cool, but I don't know how to skate", I tell her smiling.

"I was hoping you didn't. Now I get to teach you", she tells me, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. She tugs on my hand and leads me over to a bench where I see helmets and knee pads and elbow pads already out. We get decked out in our gear and Ashley heads to the back to get a couple of boards.

She returns a few minutes later and says that she is going to show me her skating. I watch in awe as she effortlessly navigates the board up and down the ramps doing olies, and half nelsons and other tricks I can't name. after she rides for a few more minutes she returns to me breathing heavily but looking ecstatic.

"Okay, come on let' s get you balanced", she says leaving her board and grabbing mine and pulling me to the center which is also the flattest part of the building. She holds my hands as I get on the board and try to balance myself.

"How'd you get so good at that", I ask once I'm balanced on the board.

"When I was a teenager I went through the whole rebel without a cause phase and I decided I wanted to skate so my dad would let me come out here. I got pretty good at it. It became something that I would do every weekend. I couldn't wait to get out here and just release all the pent up energy and anger from the week. It just became my safe zone", she says looking down.

I take one of my hands from hers and lift it so that she is looking at me, "Thank you for sharing that with me", I tell her honestly.

"No problem", she says smiling. She quickly recovers and gets back into instructor mode. She helps me move all the while holding my hands as I got a feel for the board moving. I loved having her so close to me. She seemed so relaxed slowly talking me through little tips and answering my questions. I almost fell a couple of time, but Ashley caught me before I could hit the ground.

She spent a good hour talking and walking me through basic things such as stopping and starting. I finally got comfortable enough for her to let me go, but even then she stayed close to me.

"Spence you hungry", she asks me after another hour and a half of skating.

"Yeah, I am. This can wear you out", I say as we make our way back to the bench where we take off all the pads and helmet. She grabs my hand and leads me to the back of the warehouse where I see tons of skate gear and a little table off to one side and a little fridge and stove on the other. Ashley sits me at the table while she heads over to the fridge and pulls out what looks like hamburger meat.

"Burgers okay", she asks turning to look at me. I just nod and watch as she gets to work making us both burgers. When she's done she brings the food and some drinks to the table and sits across from me. She looks up and sees me looking at her.

"What", she asks softly, blushing. I just get up and walk the short distance to her and pull her face up to mine and kiss her.

"Thank you", I say pulling away and leaning my head on hers. She smiles and I cover her lips again with mine. I feel her tongue run across my lips and I happily let her in. I feel her tongue slowly exploring my mouth. I let out a little moan and feel Ashley smile. We continue our kiss for a few more moments before she pulls away looking content.

"Here, move your chair next to me", she says and I pull my chair over.

We enjoy our meal in peace talking and laughing. I don't know another time I've been so happy and content just eating burgers with someone.

**Okay there's the next chapter hope you all liked it. I picked the skate warehouse because I thought it would be a nice little lax place for them to hang out and something that Ashley could share with Spencer.**


	19. Chapter 17

**So I wanted to focus on the last couple of months of school so I stopped writing. I'm sorry. I graduated on the 22****nd**** so I'm done and I have ample time to devote to my writing. I want to finish this story because I have been writing it for over a year and a lot of you have been reading for that long so I know you're ready to see how it ends. I'm going to start updating regularly. Thank you to all of you who still have interest in this story. thanks for reading!**

Ashley drives me home after we finish our dinner. I love spending time with her and it makes me sad that I have to go home. I don't know if it's normal to be this attached to someone, I mean I've only had one other relationship aside from this one and I don't recall ever wanting to spend this much time with her. But then again she wasn't that great of a girlfriend to begin with.

"Spence", Ashley says interrupting my thoughts. I guess I zoned out. We're in front of my house and that feeling of not wanting to leave resurfaces.

"Yeah", I say turning my attention to her.

"You okay? I lost you for a while there", she says softly, her deep brown orbs searching my eyes.

"I'm okay. I just got lost in my thoughts is all", I tell her.

"You know sharing is caring", she says with a smile on her face.

"I was just wondering if it was normal for me to be so attached to you in such a short amount of time, because I've only had one relationship to compare to and she was a crappy girlfriend", I tell her while blushing.

"I don't know if it's normal", she begins pausing to look down at her hands before meeting my eyes again, "but I feel the exact same way".

My stomach instantly filled with butterflies at her declaration. This girl is amazing.

"Wow, Spence , you're turning me into a real sap", she says shaking her head.

"Well, you're my sap and I think it's cute", I tell her. Her face breaks out in another smile and she leans in and kisses me. It's just a slow, gentle kiss relaying emotions. She slowly pulls back keeping her eyes closed. Neither of us says anything for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I say goodnight", she says quietly while stroking my cheek.

"Yeah", I say leaning into her touch.

"Can I call you when I get home", she asks finally opening her eyes.

"Absolutely", I respond. I feel her nod and she pulls away from me.

"Bye babe", she says softly.

"See you later", I tell her, opening the door. I exit her vehicle and make my way up to my front door, turning to look back at her car before heading inside. I turn and lock the door before heading into the kitchen to look for my dad.

"Spencer", I hear from the living room. I enter to find my mother.

"Yes mom", I say taking a seat across from her.

"Who was that and why are the windows on that car black and why didn't I know you were going out", she asks all in one breath.

"That was my friend Ashley, she's a celebrity, she picked me up from school and didn't want another swarm of fans attacking her, and I told Dad that I was staying out after school", I tell her.

"You're brother told me you just left after school", she says.

"Yes, I went with Ashley, we hung out at a skate park", I say smiling at the memory.

"Who is this Ashley that couldn't even come in and say hello", she asks.

"She's the singer Mom, Ashley Davies, you know. You and Dad got me her CD last year", I tell her.

"Oh, and how did you meet her", she asks looking genuinely interested.

"My friend from school, she's Ashley's sister and I met her when I was over their house working on my science project with Kyla."

"Oh, well I would like to meet her", she says.

"Um, well she's leaving to go on a tour at the end of the week", I tell her quickly.

"I don't care, she seems to have time to hang out with you. I'm off of work tomorrow, tell her I want her to come to dinner tomorrow", she says.

"Um", I start.

"No excuses, end of discussion, now go to bed you have school tomorrow", she says turning away from me to watch the news. I stand and head up the stairs to go to my room. Once I'm in my room I pull out my cell and call Ashley.

"Hey, babe I just pulled up to my house", she says once she answers her phone.

"Hey, Ash, um, my mother wants you to come here for dinner tomorrow", I say quickly.

"Oh, um, is that cool with you", she asks sounding surprised.

"I mean, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, if my family knew that I was gay", I tell her, whispering the last part of my sentence.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. What do you want to do", she asks.

"Um, I don't know, my mom isn't taking no for an answer. Would you be able to come over here", I ask.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, I just have to cancel what we were going to do tomorrow", she says thoughtfully.

"Ashley, you are the best", I tell her.

"Yeah, I know", she says and I can practically hear the smile she's wearing.

"Shut up. And wait what were we doing tomorrow", I ask just remembering that.

"I'm not telling you because we can do it later", she says very matter-of-factly.

"I knew you were going to say that", I tell her laughing.

"Sure you did. Well hey, do you want to hang out at the house after school until it's time for dinner tomorrow", she asks sounding hopeful.

"Totally", I tell her, a big smile gracing my face

"Awesome, well I'm going to let the school girl go to bed", she says sweetly.

"Haha, goodnight baby", I tell her.

"Goodnight sweetheart", she says before hanging up.

I'm sitting in the quad before class talking with Aiden. I know Ashley said I shouldn't talk to him, but I want to get to the bottom of this.

"So, Spencer, I was thinking that I just can't take no for an answer", Aiden suddenly says.

"Aiden I think you're a really nice guy, but I'm already in a relationship and I just can't do that", I tell him. Geez Kyla was right he doesn't give up.

"I know, but I really want to get to know you", he tells me.

"Aiden you can get to know me but only as a friend", I say. He nods his head and seems to accept that.

Ash and I are in her room lying on her bed with my head resting on her chest.

"Do you think your family will like me", she asks me while stroking my hair.

"Well I think my dad does like you, and my mom, well I don't know she's picky", I tell her.

"Thanks for that confidence booster Spence", she says.

"Well I like you and that's all that really matters. The rest of the Carlin's can go shove it", I tell her while laughing.

"Very true, but still I would like for my girlfriend's family to like me, even if they don't know that I'm their daughter's girlfriend", she says seriously.

"I know", I say, leaning up to look at the clock. "We should leave my Dad will be done cooking soon."

"Okay time to face the music."

This should be interesting; I just hope that my family doesn't embarrass me.

**Well here's the next chapter. Um I don't really have much to say about it…..Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 18

**So firstly I'd like to thank ****ladytink2011, ****Middie4ever****, and ****ebonyedlove****for being the only people to comment the last chapter. Spencer's thoughts will be in bold, well thoughts responding to her thoughts. Not much to say, so thanks for reading. So without further ado, Seventeen Forever.**

Ashley and I pull up to my house about twenty minutes later. She's driving slower than she normally does. I think she's nervous, but I definitely don't blame her for that one. I just hope my bother isn't her overbearing bitchy self. **Spencer, calm the hell down. **I can't calm down. What if they are terrible to her and she never wants to see me again. **Spencer, Ashley likes you, she won't hold them against you. **How do you know that? What if she thinks I'm as crazy as them? **She will if you don't answer her.**

"Earth to Spencer", Ashley is saying, waving her hand in front of my face, effectively pulling me out of my inner musings.

"What", I ask, not having heard a word she said.

"Where did you go, I've been calling your name for like a full minute", she ask turning my face to look at her. We are in her tinted car again.

"Sorry, I was just um go over a bunch of 'what ifs' in my head", I tell her.

"Hey, don't worry about any 'what ifs', okay? We are in this together and we're gonna be in it together after this is over, so don't worry", she says stroking my cheek lovingly. I nod my head and she leans in and places a gentle kiss on my lips. Just a sweet tender moment of passing emotions and it's over.

"You okay", she asks softly, still encasing my face in her hands.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine as long as you're with me", I say.

"I'm with you. So come on", she says pecking my lips once more before exiting her door.

I reluctantly exit my own door, not wanting to leave the safety and comfort of her car. We walk side by side to the front door. As I'm unlocking the door, I look up to meet Ashley's eyes. She gives me a small smile; I take a deep breath, and open the door. Ashley follows me in the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home", I call into the house. My mother comes out of the dining room and my father comes out of the kitchen. My mom reaches us first.

"Hello, Spencer. And who is this", she asks in that fake tone that I hate with a passion. **As if you don't fucking know, you made me bring her here.**

"Mom, this is my friend Ashley, Ashley, this is my mom, Paula", I say.

"Mrs. Carlin, it's really nice to meet you", Ashley says politely holding out her hand to my mother.

"Likewise Ashley", my mother says taking Ashley's hand. I can see her looking Ashley up and down in that scrutinizing way that she looks at people.

"Ashley", my father says stepping forward.

"Hey, Mr. Carlin, nice to see you again", she says moving to shake my father's hand next.

"Same here, I'm glad you were able to join us with such short notice", he says smiling at her.

"It was no problem. Thank you for the invite Mrs. and Mr. Carlin", Ashley says giving my parents a smile. She's so cute being all polite.

"Why don't you girls join me in the family room, while Arthur is finishing up dinner", my mother says turning to head to the living room. God can she be anymore phony?

We follow my mother and she takes a seat of the couch and Ashley and I take the love seat, careful to leave a decent amount of space between us.

"So Ashley, where did you meet Spencer", my mother asks, her voice dripping with kindness, while her eyes hold a look of cold scrutiny, that look as if they are digging through Ashley.

"Um, well I met her when she came over to my house with my little sister to work on a science project", Ashley tells her, shifting uncomfortably.

"You're little sister? How old are you", she asks.

"I'm 21", Ashley answers.

"You do know that Spencer is only 17, so why may I ask are you spending so much time with her", my mother asks in that sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well, I think she's a really sweet and fun to be around person. We were talking while she was over at the house and we found that we have a lot in common", Ashley tells her.

"Such as?"

"Music, movies, books, thing like that", Ashley says not missing a beat. I must say I'm actually impressed with her, holding up as well as she is under my mother's intense stare. I swear I don't think my mother has blinked since we sat down.

"Hmm, interesting. Ashley, may I ask why you're wearing that Purple Venom t-shirt? That band is from my day, and as I recall they weren't that good and didn't one of the members kill themselves", she says.

"Mom!", I shout, caught completely off guard.

"It's alright Spence, she doesn't know", Ashley says and I can hear the hurt in her voice. Her face is pained and it looks like she is going to cry. I just want to wrap my arms around her and kiss away the pain my mother just caused.

"Know what", my mother asks completely ignoring the look on Ashley's face.

"Um, Purple Venom is my father's band. And no, he didn't kill himself, he died in a car crash about 2 years ago", Ashley tells my mother, composing herself as best as she can.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", my mother says, still in that fake voice. It's so obvious she doesn't care that what she said hurt Ashley. I turn to Ashley, and she gives me a pained smile.

"How about your mother", my mother says. I can't believe she's still carrying on with this interrogation.

"Uh", Ashley says while wiping a tear that fell from her face, "my mother travels a lot, she comes home every so often to check on things, and Kyla."

"How old is Kyla", my mother continues.

"She's Spencer's age", Ashley says.

"You're mother leaves her alone for long periods of time like that at her age", my mother all but shrieks, sounding absolutely appalled.

"We have servants that are there, so she's not completely alone", Ashley says.

"Dinner is served", my father says coming out of the kitchen. He takes a look at Ashley and concern is instantly etched into his face. "Did I miss something", he asks turning to my mother.

"I was just asking Ashley a few questions", my mother says. My father gives my mother a look that says 'like I believe that'.

"Well, question time is over, come to the table", my father says. We all stand and my mother follows my father and I can hear their heated whispers.

"Ashley", I say turning to her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Spencer", she says looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good", she says quietly.

"Girls, you can go sit down", my father says coming back out of the dining room.

"Boys, dinner", he yells up the stairs. Ashley and I take seats next to each other on one side of the table. I can hear my bothers heading down the stairs as my father comes back in and takes a seat at the head of the table, opposite my mother.

"Whoa, you're Ashley Davies", Glen says once he's in the room, staring at Ashley. Clay is right behind him and his eyes go wide. At least he's not as rude as Glen.

"Yep, that's me", Ashley says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you", Clay says reaching over the table to shake Ashley's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too…", Ashley pauses waiting for his name.

"Clay", he tells her.

"Clay, it's nice to meet you", she says giving him a smile. "And you are", she says turning to Glen who has this stupid look on his face.

"I'm Glen, but you can call me your date for this weekend", he says with a cocky smile on his face.

"Glen", my father and I yell at the same time.

"What", he says taking his seat next to Clay, across from Ashley and me.

"Ashley, since you're our guest, would you care to say grace", my mother asks in a more of a command form.

"Um, sure", Ashley says being caught off guard. Everyone bows there head and I peek at Ashley through squinted eyes.

"Um, dear God, thank you for this food. Uh, and thank you for uh this beautiful day that we have had and thank you for everything you have blessed us with. Thank you for uh, the Carlin's hospitality. Um Amen?", she says peeking around the table.

"Amen", everyone says in unison. I give her a smile and she looks relieved to have that over with.

"Well, Ashley, I hope you like Italiano", my father says reaching to start dishing out the pasta.

"I do, and it all looks great", tells him.

"So, Ashley, how about it, wanna go out with me this Saturday", Glen ask while stuffing his mouth with a bread stick. All I can do is glare at him, but he's really expecting an answer.

"Um, no thank you Glen, I have to get ready for my tour, and I'm kind of already seeing someone", Ashley says hesitantly.

"Oh", Glen says shrugging.

"Ashley, I've heard some of your music, and I must say you are very talented", my father tells her.

"Thank you Mr. Carlin", she says giving him a smile.

We were able to make it through dinner without my mother putting Ashley through another round of 21 questions. I'm giving credit to my father; he's generally able to keep her inline. My mother, father, Ashley, and I are standing in the foyer; the guys went to play video games.

"Thank you again for having me over tonight", Ashley says kindly to my parents.

"It was our pleasure Ashley", my father tells her.

"It was nice to meet you", my mother says still watching Ashley intently.

"You as well, Mrs. Carlin", Ashley says.

"Oh, Spence, you left your bag in my car", Ashley says turning to me.

"Oh, okay, I'll walk you out and get it", I tell her. She nods her head.

"Goodnight, Mrs. and Mr. Carlin", she says turning to my parents.

"Goodnight", they say in unison. Ashley and I head out of the door and to her car.

"I'm so sorry again", I say as she unlocks her car with the remote thing.

"Spence, it's okay, it wasn't your fault", she says. Leaning into her car to grab my bag.

"Okay. Are you picking me up tomorrow", I ask as she hands me my bag.

"If you want me to", she says with a smile on her face.

"I do", I tell her.

"Then I will. Gosh, I really want to kiss you right now", she tells me quietly.

"I know, me too, but they are probably watching", I tell her.

"I know", she says looking at the ground before looking up at me.

"Well, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning", I say walking the few paces to her and embracing her in a hug.

"Goodnight, babe", she whispers and I reluctantly let her go. She walks over to the driver's side of the car and gets in. I head back to the door of the house and watch as she pulls out of the driveway. I enter the house happy that this is over. My parents are still in the foyer and it looks like they were arguing again.

Once I'm in the door my mother says, "Spencer, I don't like her."

**Alrighty there it is folks. Don't hate me for cutting it off there, but I figured a little bit of a cliffhanger(if you wanna call it that) is good. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and keep those comments coming.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the last chapter. I'm thinking about starting a new story for the twilight section, but at the same time I don't want to neglect this one. This chapter isn't that great or exciting, more of a filler I guess. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

"Spencer, I don't like her", my mother said.

"What", I ask disbelievingly, "you cannot be serious."

"I am very serious", she says in that frigid way of hers.

"Mom, she was nothing but polite, even after you made her cry", I say honestly contemplating smacking my mother.

"Paula, what exactly don't you like about her? She's a sweet girl", says my father, looking just as bewildered as I am.

"I think she's hiding something. And what does a 21 year old have in common with a 17 year old? And I was talking to a few co-workers and they said that their daughters said she is _gay_", my mother says sounding utterly disgusted with the word gay.

"Paula, so what if she is gay and 21 and 17 isn't that big of an age difference", my father say.

"What do you mean so what? It's a sin. And I don't want her influencing Spencer", she says. I'm just standing here in a state of disbelief.

"Paula, Spencer is a smart person and she can choose her own friends. I trust her judgment", my father says.

"Mom, Ashley is really cool and she's really nice. She didn't have to talk to me when I met her, she's a fun person to be around", I say finally finding my voice.

"I don't want you spending a whole bunch of time with a person like that", my mother says.

"A person like what", I all but scream.

"She's a sinner, she's gay", she says like that's all the reasoning needed in the world.

"Seriously? Is that all you can say? We are all sinners, Mom", I tell her getting even more frustrated.

"Paula, this is ridiculous, you have no real reason to dislike her. Spencer, you can head up to bed, and I'll talk to your mother", my father tells me.

"Okay, thanks", I tell him and move to give him a hug before turning to head up the stairs. Once I'm out of sight I can hear their heated whispers. Have I mentioned that I can't stand my mother most of the time. Seriously, she was gossiping about Ashley. And that all that did was tell me that she will flip her shit if I come out, but I really want to tell my Dad. I feel like he would support me and not label me as some sort of freak.

The next morning I woke up feeling less than rested. I didn't sleep well, all I could think about was how much my mother is going to hate me after I come out. It's just a nerve racking thought.

I do my morning routines and head down stairs to wait for Ashley. I walk into the kitchen to grab myself something to eat. My father is in the kitchen as usual cooking something. He turns to me and sets a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Spencer, I'm sorry about your mother's behavior last night. I think Ashley is a wonderful young woman, and I see nothing wrong with you spending time with her", he tells me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Daddy. I just hate the way she treated her, and she spoke bad of her father and didn't show an ounce of remorse after Ashley told her that her father is dead", I say shaking my head.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Your mother can be a handful, but that doesn't excuse her behavior", he says while taking a seat across from me.

"It's just not fair, Ashley was beyond pleasant last night", I say.

"I know, but you can't change people. But I don't want you worrying about it. Eat your breakfast", he says.

"Okay, thanks. Oh and Dad, can I hang out with Ashley today after school", I ask.

"Yeah, of course, just be home by 10, your mother gets off at 11", he tells me.

"Thank you!"

He just smiles and gets up to start fixing plates for Glen and Clay and then he begins cleaning up. I start in on my pancakes, realizing I was more hungry than I originally thought. I'm able to eat about half of my breakfast before there is a knock on the door, and my father goes to answer it. A minute later Ashley and my father walk in.

"Good morning Spence", she says to me with a smile on her face.

"Morning. Thanks for the food Dad", I say getting up and dumping my plate.

"Have a good day girls", my Dad says smiling at us.

"Thanks, you too Mr. Carlin", Ashley says.

"See you later Dad", I say and we turn to head out to the car.

Once we're in the car Ashley turns to me and gives me a smile. I lean in and place my lips to hers.

"Mmm, what was that for", she asks after a minute.

"I just wanted to give you a proper good morning", I tell her.

"Aww, you're too cute", she says giving me another peck before pulling out of the driveway.

We make the drive in a comfortable silence. Ashley finds a parking space and turns off the car. I take the initiative again and lean in to kiss her. Ashley returns the kiss immediately. I wrap my arms around her neck and she puts an arm around my waist while she runs the other one through my hair. We continue our lip lock until my lungs beg for air. I pull out of the kiss and lean my head against hers.

"Wow, Spencer, I must say that I like", she whispers to me.

"I'm just going to miss this", I tell her.

"I know, me too. But I promise I'll be back before you know it", she tells me before laying another gentle peck on my lips.

"I know", I tell her.

I glance across the quad to my locker and see Aiden standing there. Ashley follows my line of sight and sees Aiden.

"What is he doing there", she says.

"I guess he's waiting for me", I tell her.

"Spence, you're still talking to him? Baby he's bad news", she tells me, fear instantly clouding her voice.

"He's been being really nice to me", I respond.

"Spencer, it would make me feel so much better if you weren't hanging around him", she says.

"Why Ash", I ask gently. I still hadn't asked her why she seemed afraid of him, he's been a sweetheart to me, aside from trying to get me to go out with him again.

"Ju-just because Spencer, he's dangerous", she says pleading with me to understand.

"Baby, did he do something to you", I ask her, thinking the worse.

"Spencer, I much rather not talk about it, just please sweetie, stay away from him", she says softly, grabbing my hands. I see the fear clouding her eyes, and they are begging me to heed her warning.

"Ash, you're going to have to tell me", I say softly.

"I know, but just not right now", she whispers.

"Okay. I'll try to stay away from him", I tell her.

"Thank you", she says. I lean in and give her another light kiss before exiting the car. I make my way to my locker vowing to myself to find out what happened to Ashley and protect her from it anyway I can.

**Okay so there's the next chapter. Personally I'm not a big fan of it, but hey that just my opinion. Would it be completely evil of me to make Ashley leave early? Just a thought. Anyway thanks for reading, and as always please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello all you lovely people out there in computer land. I'm sorry for the lack of posts in the last month. I've had a bit of writer's block when it came down to this story. I hope I still have some readers. Thank you all for your continuing support. Thank you for reading.**

I can't believe Ashley has to leave tomorrow morning. I get to see her tonight and then she's gone for a month. I haven't been able to concentrate in any of my classes all day. This morning I saw Kyla giving me a sympathetic look after she saw that I was bummed. I've managed to stay away from Aiden for the most part. He caught up to me the other day and asked if I was avoiding him and I had to lie and tell him that I was just busy. Ashley has yet to tell me why she wants me to stay away from him and Kyla has no clue. She just told me that they didn't end of the greatest note.

Ashley has been busy with work so she and I haven't had as much time as we would have like to hang out and just be together. Her manager wants her to be in New York Saturday afternoon, which is tomorrow. Her tour doesn't officially kick off until Monday but she said it had to do with a bunch of promotional stuff.

The minutes just seem to be trudging by so freaking slowly. It's as if time knows I'm waiting to go be with Ashley and it's playing this cruel joke on me and making everything go by slowly. I glance up at the clock, 10 more minutes. Ugh, I just want school to be over so I can enjoy some time with my girlfriend.

_RING!_

Finally. I head out of the classroom and over to my locker to drop off my books.

"Hey, Spencer", I turn to see Kyla walking towards me.

"Hey, Kyla, what's up", I ask stuffing the rest of my books into my locker.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow", she asks with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I don't have anything to do", I say turning to give her my full attention.

"Cool, we can like have a movie marathon or something", she says excitedly.

"Definitely, that sounds like fun", I say giving her a smile. I glance behind her and see Ashley's car waiting for me. Kyla turns around and sees it too. She waves at her sister's car before turning back to me. I'm glad they are getting along again.

"Okay, well, I see your ride is here so I'll text you tomorrow", she says.

"Okay, that's fine. I see you then", I say giving her one more smile before heading over to my waiting girlfriend. As I'm walking over I see Aiden making his way to me.

"Hey, Spencer", he says reaching me just before I get to Ashley's car.

"What's up Aiden", I ask him politely. Why is everything trying to keep me from Ashley.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. I mean just as friends", he says giving me one of his smiles that I'm sure makes most girls just swoon.

"Actually, I have plans already with one of my friends", I tell him truthfully.

"Oh, okay, well I'll catch you later then", he says looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry", I say feeling slightly bad for the guy.

"It's okay. I got to go. I see you next week", he says while walking off.

I give one final glance at his retreating back before I continue to Ashley's car. I finally make it over and get into the car. Ashley looks pissed.

"You okay", I ask her concernedly.

"What did he want", she asks, her eyes trained on the direction that Aiden went in.

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out this weekend, but I told him that I already had plans", I tell her.

"I didn't know you had plans", she says turning to me.

"Yeah, well, Kyla just asked me if I wanted to hang out with her tomorrow."

"Okay, that's cool. I just hate seeing him near you", Ashley says.

"Ash, you're going to have to tell me why you don't want me around him", I say gently.

"I know Spence, I ju-. I will, but not today, I just want us to have a good day together", she says giving me a pleading look.

"Okay", I say relenting. She smiles and leans over the console and place a light kiss on my lips. She pulls back with a smirk on her face and pulls out of the school parking lot.

"So, how was school today", she asks me.

"Boring as hell. I swear I think that time was playing a cruel joke by making time go by super slow", I tell her.

"Ha", she laughs, "I hated those days. When you just want school to be over but the minutes are ticking by like hours."

"Exactly", I say leaning my head back to get comfortable in my seat.

"So, did you remember your bathing suit", she asks.

"Oh, no I forgot", I tell her sheepishly.

"It's okay, there's some in the beach house", she tells me. I nod my head and close my eyes and enjoy the ride to the beach.

"Baby, wake up, we're here", Ashley says while gently rubbing my shoulder.

"Hmm", I respond.

"You dozed off. We're at the beach", she tells me again. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look around. Sure enough we're at the beach. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car. Ashley is at my side of the car by time I get out. She extends her hand to me and I happily accept it.

She leads me over to the beach house. Once inside she directs me to the back where I can find a swim suit. She heads back up front to allow me some privacy. I sift through the swim suits and find a white and blue one that I like. I quickly slip into the swim suit and grab a towel. I make my way back up front and find Ashley waiting by the door with a towel on her arm.

Once I reach her she takes my hand and leads me down near the water where she has some blankets laid out on the sand already.

We stop at the blankets and I turn to her, "You're amazing, you know that", I tell her.

"Spence it's just blankets", she tells me while blushing.

"I don't just mean the blankets Ash, I mean everything that you've done for me in this short amount of time", I tell her, wrapping my arms around her neck. She laces her arms around my waist.

"Well you're worth it", she says before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thank you", I tell her.

"You don't have to thank me. I love doing small things like this for you", she says with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"You're such a dork", I tell her laughing.

"Yes, but I'm your dork", she says with this goofy smile on her face. I remove my arms from around her neck and grab her hand and pull her behind me to the water. Suddenly I'm being lifted off of the ground. I let out a screech. Ashley runs us the rest of the way to the water and dives in with me in her arms.

"Ashley!", I wail once I come back from under the water. I look around me trying to find Ashley. All of a sudden arms are being wrapped around me from behind.

"Ashley", I chide.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't resist", she says with a pout on her face. I turn in her arms and wrap my arms around her neck and lean in to kiss her. She quickly wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer to her body. Ashley quickly deepens the kiss and I happily accept. We stand in the water kissing for what feels like ages. Ashley gently pulls out of the kiss, her teeth grazing my bottom lip as she goes. She rests her head on mine with her eyes closed.

"This is perfect", she says softly, opening her eyes. I nod in agreement.

While she's distracted I get an idea and I slowly move my hands down her body and quickly splash her. she removes herself from me in shock and I dive back into the water.

"Carlin, you're dead", she yells and dives after me. We continue our playful antics until we're both pruned.

We race back to our blankets and begin to dry off. Ashley and I lay back on our blankets.

"Spence turn over so I can put some sun tan lotion on you", Ashley says gently. I turn onto my stomach and allow Ashley to apply the lotion. Once she's done my back I return the favor. We lay out in the sun for a while just relaxing.

A few hours later Ashley tells me that we're going back to the beach house. She wraps my towel around me and we walk back hand in hand. We enter the house and Ashley tells me to go get dressed.

Once I'm back in my clothes I walk back up front.

"Ash", I call not seeing her.

"I'm in the dining room", she calls.

I make my way to the area where I heard her voice come from. I enter the room and am met with a fully clothed, smiling Ashley, standing next to a candle lit table with a spread of food on it. I feel tears well up behind my eyes.

"Ash", I croak out. Ashley makes her way to me and engulfs me in a warm hug.

"Hey now don't cry", she says softly, kissing the top of my head.

"This is just so beautiful. You're unbelievable", I tell her truthfully.

She places her hand under my chin and lifts my face up to her, "You're beautiful", she says before capturing my lips with hers.

"Come on, let's eat", Ashley says, breaking our kiss and heading over to the table. She pulls out a chair for me before taking her own.

After we finished eating Ashley drags me out of the house. She stops me after a few feet.

"What are we doing", I ask her. she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scarf.

"I want you to put this on", she says softly. I give her a questioning look. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

I nod my head and put on the blind fold. Ashley takes my hand and wraps her arm around my waist and we begin walking again. I can still smell the salt from the water so I know we haven't left the beach. After about 5 minutes of walking, the trail begins to incline.

"Ash", I say.

"It's okay, babe, I've got you", she says reassuringly.

We continue our trek for another fifteen minutes or so before Ashley stops us. I can hear what sounds like waves crashing into rocks. I feel Ashley's soft hands removing the blindfold. Once my vision is returned I'm met with one of the most beautiful sights that I've ever seen. I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips.

"Ashley, this is beyond beautiful", I tell her.

"It's nothing compared to you", she says coming behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

We're standing on the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. There's a gentle mist of water from the waves hitting the rocks below. I'm in awe of the sight. You can see clearly for miles up here.

"I found this when I was younger. It became another place I would come when I didn't feel like dealing with the rest of the world", she says quietly into my ear.

"Ash, this is amazing."

She leads me to a blanket that I hadn't noticed before. We sit down in a similar position that we were standing. The sun has just started to set and the colors are beautiful over the water.

"Spence, I've been taking you to places that I call my own, my safe havens. Like the skate park, I loved it there because it was a place where I could just let my anger go, and I brought you to this beach because I spent so much time here when my dad was off working, and I brought you up here because this is just one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and I wanted to share it with the most beautiful creature alive.

"My point is that these places were mine and now I want them to become ours", she finishes. I turn around in her arms and am met with a look of utter devotion and….. love.

"Spencer, I'm falling in love with you", she says so softly that I almost didn't hear it. I feel the tears well up again.

I lean in to kiss her, "Me too Ash, me too", I whisper against her lips.

Ashley and I sit in silence and continue to watch the sun set.

"Ashley", I say once the sun is almost completely gone.

"Yeah?"

"Will you remember me", I ask quietly.

"Of course. How can I forget", she replies. We stay there until the sun has been completely extinguished by the water. I lay in Ashley's arms allowing her love and adoration to warm me in the night air.

**Whoo, there we go. Chapter 20. What'd you guys think? And seriously if you haven't seen a sunset on the ocean, you need to, it's by far one of the most beautiful things that I've ever seen. Anyway thank you all for taking time to read this, it means the world to me.**


	23. Chapter 21

**It has been forever and a day since I updated this story and for that I am extremely sorry. I lost inspiration and just got sidetracked. Now the reason for my sudden inspiration for this story is mb168 informed me that there is hope for either a movie or new series, which I did not know about. I screamed my head off when I saw them. Go check them out for yourself : ****http:/www****. youtube. com/watch?v=VHNprtOORIg&feature=related **

**Just take out the spaces. Anyway I hope those of you who still read this like it.**

Ashley pulls up in front of my house at 11:48 p.m. just before my curfew. We sit in her car in silence for a few moments before she turns to me and says, "I'm going to miss you Spence". She says it so quietly that I almost miss it.

I look up to meet her eyes feeling tears brim my eyes, "So will I".

Suddenly she grabs me and crashes her lips to mine in a passionate embrace. I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip and I quickly oblige to her request. We battle for dominance before I pull back a little and just rest my forehead against hers. My eyes are closed as we both pant heavily. I feel her warm soothing breath wash across my face and I slowly open my eyes and see her closed. I grasp her face in my hands and lightly plant kisses over her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. I keep my kisses light and pressing.

I feel her reach up and lightly stroke my face.

"Spencer", she softly whispers. She pulls her face away from me, still gently stroking my cheek. She glances at the clock on her car radio and I hear her sigh. I turn my own gaze to it and see that it's 11:56 p.m. and release my own sigh.

"Well it looks like it's time", she says.

"Yeah", I reply.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I land", she tells me.

"Okay", I say quietly, dropping my head.

"Hey", she says placing her hand under my chin and bringing my face up to meet her, "don't be like that. I won't be gone too long, and we'll be able to talk to each other".

"I know", I say.

"Can I have a smile before I go", she asks, giving a small smile of her own.

I lightly smile and I see her face instantly brighten and I can't help but smile wider at the sight.

"That's my girl", she says leaning in to lightly peck my lips, "go ahead inside before you're late".

"I'll see you later Ash", I say as I place my hand on the door handle.

"You will Spence", she says as I exit the car. I quickly make my way up the driveway and to the front door. I unlock it and just before I step in I take one last glance at Ashley's car as it backs out of the driveway.

I wake up to the sun shining brightly in my window, almost mocking me. I can't help but feel sad. I glance at the clock on my night stand and see it's almost 10:30. Ashley has been gone for almost three hours at this point and the knowledge of that upsets me. I get out of my bed and stretch. I look at my phone and see it blinking indicating that I have a message. I grab my phone and open the message. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face when I see Ashley's name.

** "Hey beautiful, I'm about to get on my flight. I'll call you when I land. Miss you already. *kisses"**

I feel like my face is going to break from the smile that is plastered on it. I toss my cell on my bed and head into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

When I'm clean and dressed I head downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. Gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Yes, I know that is the worst song, but I can't help but find it catchy.

I walk into the kitchen to see my mom in scrubs at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, clay at the table with a calculus book open, and my dad at the stove. I'm guessing that Glen is still asleep.

"Morning everyone", I greet, "Dad do I smell bacon"?

"Yes, and eggs, and pancakes", my father replies excitedly.

"I'll just bacon please", I say with a smile.

"Spencer what time did you get in last night", my mother asks.

"She was in on time Paula, I was still up when she came in", my dad answers for me.

"Spencer", my mother pushes, completely ignoring my father.

"It was 11:59 Mom", I tell her half heartedly.

"And where exactly were you", she asks from over her coffee cup.

"I was at the beach with some friends", I tell her as I head over to the pantry and pull out a box of honey bunches of oats. Yum!

"Which friends", she continues.

"Ashley, Kyla, and Aiden", I lie, not missing a beat.

"And you all stayed out that late on the beach", she asks skeptically.

"Ashley has a house on the beach so when it got cool we went inside", I tell her.

"Does she now", she says with in a condescending tone.

"Breakfast, breakfast", my dad says, ending my mother's stream of questions. I give him a grateful smile as I make it to the table.

"Hey, Dad, can I go hang out with Kyla today", I ask him as he begins to sit food on the table.

"Will Ashley be there", my mother asks, coldly.

"No, Mom, she left for New York this morning for a tour", I tell her.

"That's fine Spencer, have fun", my father says.

"Thanks Daddy", I say happily as I begin to dig into my cereal.

"Glen, breakfast", my father yells.

"Clay do you ever take a break from studying", I ask him.

"I wish I could, but I have to make sure I keep my grades up if I want to get into Yale", he tells me.

"I'm sure you'll get in, just take a break every once in a while", I tell him.

"I will Spence", he tells me and goes back to his work.

"Morning family", Glen says as he walks into the kitchen in his night clothes.

"Good morning sweetie", my mother greets him. I hate how she always shows that she likes him more, especially now that Ashley is in my life. I am not looking forward to how she is going to react when she finds out that I am a lesbian and that Ashley and I are together. You should have seen her reaction when she found out that I like Rent.

I was actually thinking about coming out to my parents after Ashley comes home from her tour. I don't think that my father will react too badly, he's a counselor so I feel that he is more inclined to be more understanding and supportive. My mother on the other hand is a 'devout' Catholic (except when it comes to being monogamous). I will never understand what my father sees in her. She's always looked down on people and judged them as if she's so perfect.

"Well I'm leaving now, I'll see you guys either late tonight or I'll be back early tomorrow morning", my mother says.

"Have a good day Honey", my father says going over to kiss her.

"You too Dear", my mother says half heartedly.

A few minutes after my mother leaves I get up from the table, "Thanks Daddy", I say heading up the stairs. Half way up I here my cell phone ringing, it's too early for it to be Ashley so it's probably Kyla. I take the last of the steps two at a time. When I reach my bedroom I quickly grab my phone, "Hello", I say breathlessly.

"Hey Spencer", Kyla greets me.

"Hey Ky, what's up", I reply, plopping down on my bed.

"Not much, just doing some tidying. Hey I was wondering if you would be able to sleep over tonight", she asks.

"Um, I don't see why not. Just let me ask my dad. Hold on a second", I reply.

"Ok", I hear her say before I drop the phone on my bed and get up and walk to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dad", I yell down the stairs.

"Yeah", he replies.

"Kyla, wants to know if I can spend the night over there", I yell back.

"Sure, just make sure you're home early enough to go to Mass", he hollers.

"Okay, thanks Dad", I reply and run back to my room.

"He said 'yes'", I say once I pick up the phone.

"Awesome", I hear her all but shriek.

"But I have to be back in time for Mass", I continue.

"Okay, well I won't keep you up too terribly late", she says with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Haha you better not", I reply.

"I won't I promise. What time can you get here", she asked.

"Um, whenever. Just tell me what time you want me there", I tell her.

"I know you're going to want to talk to Ash once she lands, so about 2 or 2:30 sound good", she asks.

"That's good, that will give us plenty of time for a movie marathon", I say excitedly.

"I know right? Okay, so bring any scary movies that you might have", she says.

"Scary movie marathon", I ask.

"Of course! They are the best, but we will start it at sun down, until then we can watch comedies or something", she tells me.

"Sounds great", I reply.

"Well I'm gonna go finish cleaning and getting our snacks and stuff ready. I'll see you later", she says.

"Okay, bye", I say. This should be fun. I get up from my bed and go grab my duffle and start to pack an overnight bag. Hmm, some music would make this go a lot faster. I quickly head over to my stereo and put on Ashley's first CD.

I head over to my closet and find an outfit for Mass tomorrow.

"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry, you float like a feather", I sing along with Ashley's raspy voice. I grab my hair brush off of my dresser, "But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo". This is one of my absolute favorite songs by Ash. I finish packing my bag and continue my one woman show in front of my mirror.

I continue singing along to the CD. I'm having an excellent time singing to myself.

"Sally, take my hand we'll travel south cross land put out the fire", I'm singing when I hear my phone ring. I abruptly cut off my singing and go and grab my cell and I see Ashley's name flashing across my screen.

"Hey you", I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey baby" she says and I can hear the grin in her voice.

"How was your flight", I ask.

"It was uneventful. I slept for most of it. I was missing you too much while I was awake", she says.

"Aww, I miss you too", I tell her truthfully.

"Yeah, you miss me so much you're already playing my old albums", she says with a laugh.

"Shut up", I say with my own laugh, "I was packing an overnight bag and music always makes work go by faster".

"Sure keep telling yourself that, but I think you just wanted to hear my voice", she replies.

"Shut up Ash", I say, feeling a blush creep up on my face.

"Aww you're blushing aren't you", she teases

"Ashley, hush. What's on your agenda today", I say, changing the subject.

"Well it's almost 4:00 here so after I check into my hotel I'm going down to the office to get a final itinerary from the execs at the label", she tells me.

"Sounds like fun", I say.

"It's really not though. I hate all of this business stuff, its all so boring", she tells me.

"I'm sorry babe", I reply.

"Don't be, it comes with the territory. So you're gonna spend the night tonight", she asks.

"Yes, we are going to have a scary movie marathon", I tell her.

"Sounds like fun. Well we are pulling up to the hotel, I have to go do the celebrity thing", she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I hope you have fun", I tell her.

"I will, enjoy your movie night. I'll call you tomorrow babe", she says.

"Okay, talk to you then, bye Ash", I reply.

"Bye Spence", she says. I end the call and look at the time and see that it's almost 1:30. Well I guess now is a good time to head over to Kyla's. I grab my keys and make my way down the stairs and out the door.

**So how was that? I hope you all liked it. I hope to get back onto a schedule with my updates. Anyway you all need to go watch those videos. Let me know what you all think of this update. Oh and brownie points to whoever can tell me the name of the songs and who made them that Spencer was saying. Both songs are by someone else, I don't own them.**


End file.
